Il n'y a pas de honte à préférer le bonheur
by Narcyss
Summary: Suite de "la beauté est la marque du diable", a savoir comment Hary va t-il gérer sa nouvelle vie avec Draco, son boulot ses amis et tous les tracas de la vie...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Il n'y a pas de honte à préférer le bonheur

**Auteur :** NarcyssNewAge 712

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est la suite de "La beauté est la marque du Diable" que je conseile de lire pour ceux qui veulent lire cet fics

**Genre :** U.A, Romance,...

**Rating : **euh, K je crois

**Couple :** ... couple principal HP / DM

**Note :** C'est ma deuxième fic et j'espére ne pas décevoir ceux qui me lisent, dans tous les cas je dois dire que je prend beaucoup de plaisir a écrire et que tous les commentaires sur ma façon d'écrire mon étaient trés utile.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. -

**Résumé : **Harry est un jeune homme de 22 ans qui dès la fin de ses études est venu s'installer à New York avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Après une ou deux semaine de galère et plus d'une cinquantaine de CV posté ici et là, une personne des ressources humaines lui propose enfin un entretien d'embauche. Le lendemain il ce rend donc au siège du magasine " Elégance " pour un entretien visant le poste d'assistant du rédacteur en chef.

_**Il n'y a pas de honte à préférer le bonheur **_

_Chapitre 01_

Une joie qui me semblait sans borne me portait doucement depuis le moment où Draco avait accepté que nous sortions ensemble. J'étais alors repartit la fleur au fusil (je dit fusil car je craignais toujours de re rencontrer Snape, de tout façon ce soir je comptais bien m'expliquer avec Draco sur ce point).  
J'étais donc sur mon petit nuage et rien n'aurait pu m'en déloger, même pas les insultes des trois voitures qui manquèrent de m'écraser lors de mon retour à l'appartement.

- Alors ?!

Je sursautais en me rendant compte qu'Hermione se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte alors que je sortais à peine les clés de poche.

- Harry ! Tu as mis du temps pour revenir, alors ton entretien ? Insista t-elle  
Je me jetais alors dans ses bras en souriant.

- Je l'ai eu je commence lundi prochain. Et je suis allé voir Draco, dis en la fixant avec mon sourire béa.

- Hein ?! fut la seule réponse qui me parvint en réponse.

Je la poussai donc dans l'appartement, je n'allais pas non plus faire profiter tout le monde de ma vie. Une fois dans le salon je me jetais dans ses bras l'entraînant bien malgré elle dans une danse de joie qui nous fit renverser la table et une chaise.

- Harry calme toi bon sang et pourquoi t'es allé voir Draco, demanda t-elle en me décrochant de son cou.  
Je me calmais un peu et commençais à ranger les objets qui avaient volé durant ma crise de folie dansante.

- Et bien, je ne vous l'ai pas dit, mais je crois que j'ai tout de suite accroché sur Draco, il est... tellement...  
Devant son sourire amusé je m'arrêtais.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demandais-je en craignant la réponse.

- C'était tellement visible que tu étais accro, par contre ce qui est étonnant c'est qu'il ne t'ais pas écorché de l'avoir planté à Paris. Alors raconte comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble.  
Je restait bouche bée, complètement choqué par cette réponse. Je savais qu'elle était perspicace mais je ne pensais pas être aussi transparent. Je croisait les bras et me laissait tomber dans le canapé en boudant. Elle m'avait pourri mon groove pour le coup.

- Peu qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire puisque tu devines toujours tout, marmonnais-je comme un gamin alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face de moi sur le fauteuil.

- Harry arrête de faire ton gamin, et je ne comprends pas comment il a pu accepter de sortir avec toi. Et avant que tu ne cris comme un putois, laisse moi finir. Coupa t-elle en me voyant ouvrir la bouche près à me défendre.

- Bien : petit un tu étais complètement obsédé par lui, secundo tu as fait des choses que tu n'aurais jamais fait en temps normal et tertio personne n'est jamais autant obsédé par son patron que ce que tu l'étais.  
Maintenant tu peux continuer, dit-elle en se calant dans son fauteuil.

- Eh bien, heu... je te raconte ma matinée ? dis-je n'ayant rien d'autre de plus palpitant dire, elle venait de me saper ma répartie.

- Bien et insiste bien sur la seconde partit qui a l'air nettement plus intéressante, ajouta t-elle.

Je me fis donc une joie de la lui raconter insistant bien sur mon entretient avec le rédacteur du 'Days N-Y' bien sûr j'insistais d'autant plus sur la deuxième partie qui était beaucoup plus importante à mes yeux.

- Et c'est quoi la suite ? demanda mon amie un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- La suite ? dis-je sans trop comprendre.

- Bin tu l'as invité au resto ? Votre prochain rendez-vous c'est quand ?

Je me retrouvai la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. J'avais totalement oublié de lui demander quand nous pourrions nous revoir, chose qui ne serait pas aisée vu son emploi du temps. Entendant le rire d'Hermione je devinais qu'elle avait compris.

- Le pire c'est que tu ne le fais même pas exprès, dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

- Merci de ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, marmonnais-je.

Je n'aurais qu'à lui envoyer un texto dans la soirée. Sur ce, je décidais d'aller mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes affaires, ma chambre était en piteux état. L'appartement étant toujours plus ou moins gérer par Hermione ça nous évitait (Ron et moi) de vivre dans un véritable fourbi. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de ma chambre. On avait l'impression qu'un ouragan l'avait dévasté. Papiers, vêtements et autres objets en tous genres traînant dans tous les coins voir même plus (je crois qu'une de mes chemise est accrochée a la rambarde de notre espèce de mini balcon). Bref, je me lançais dans le grand ménage.

Quelques heures plus tard pourtant, je m'arrêtais, mon téléphone me vrillant les tympans.

_' Harry si tu es libre, nous pourrions peut être nous voir ce soir, vers 20 heure chez moi si ça te convient. J'attend ta réponse, Draco '_

J'était proprement fou de joie, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit qui pour le moment était enfoui sous un tas de choses toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres mais dont je ne pourrais jamais me séparer.

_' Ce soir chez toi à 20 heure, je t'aime. Harry '_

- Hermione, je l'aime !!! Criais-je.

- Maintenant tout le monde dans l'immeuble le sait, me répondit-elle tout aussi fort.

Je souriais d'autant plus en songeant que j'avais vraiment des amis super en plus. La vie ne m'avait jamais parut aussi belle et j'espérais de tout cœur que ça allait continuer encore longtemps comme ça. Ainsi après avoir longuement élucubré la chance que j'avais en ce moment, je me décidais à continuer ma tache.

- Harry c'est 19 h donc je pense que tout à l'heure quand tu as hurlé au monde entier, enfin surtout à l'immeuble, combien tu aimais ton cher Draco. C'est que tu as rencard et connaissant un peu l'animal d'après tes dires, je pense que c'est ce soir dans la soirée donc entre 20 et 21 h. Dis moi si je trompe surtout, cria Hermione depuis une pièce quelconque mais sûrement pas très éloignée vue que j'entendis les ricanement de Ron.

Franchement de plus en plus souvent Hermione me faisait peur, cette fille était bien trop intelligente pour son propre bien (et pour mon ego aussi). Néanmoins elle avait mis en plein dans le mille.  
J'attrapais donc un jean (cigarette noir) et une chemise (noire dont trois bande de tissus verts émeraude barrés horizontalement le devant) et filais sous la douche.  
Là je me délassais sous le jet d'eau chaude en songeant avec délice à la soirée qui se profilait.

- Harry sans vouloir te brusquer tu vas finir en retard à force de traîner, et au passage nous aussi on aime l'eau chaude, rajouta Hermione quelques minutes après (30 pour être exact).

Ainsi après un départ plutôt mouvementé sous les quolibets moqueurs de Ron et Hermione, j'étais en route pour l'appartement de Draco. Bien sûr celui se trouvait dans un quartier nettement plus class. Et c'était d'autant plus flagrant quand on prenait le métro. Au passage je me demandais bien comment j'allais rentrer (même si j'espérais ne pas rentrer du tout)

Une fois devant la porte que je voyais maintenant sous un autre oeil je n'osais plus frapper.

- Harry, vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester devant la porte.  
Je reculais en poussant un léger cri de surprise en me rendant compte que Draco venait d'ouvrir la porte.

- Oh. Je te l'ai déjà tu peux me tutoyer, dis-je entant.

Une fois la porte fermée je m'approchait doucement de lui et lui caressait doucement le visage en respirant prés de lui pour m'imprégner de son odeur. Je sentait bien qu'il était légèrement tendus mais ça lui passerai, j'était quelqu'un de particulièrement tactile ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de Draco.

- Vous, heu tu as déjà mangé Harry, me demanda t-il en glissant d'entre mes bras pour aller se réfugier un peu plus loin dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine.

- Non, dis-je en partant à sa suite, le matant alégrement. Il portait un jean bleu pâle large et un pull blanc cassé prés du corps, j'en profitais donc pour me rinçait l'œil.

- Je ne connais... pas tes goût mes je t'ai déjà vu prendre ce genre de salade quand nous étions au restaurant, dit-il en sortant un plats dans lequel une superbe salade me faisait elle aussi de l'œil.

De plus j'étais agréablement surpris de voir que Draco m'avait suffisamment observé pour connaître certains de mes goûts. Même si ça restait du domaine de la salade que je prenais le midi à Élégance.

- C'est super, j'adore. Dis-je en m'asseyant en face de lui.

Nous étions installé de part et d'autre d'une espèce d'immense comptoir qui séparait la cuisine de la salle à manger. Malgré que mon estomac soit un peu noué par le stress je picorais doucement dans mon assiette. Jetant un coup d'œil à Draco je remarquais ce dernier en faisait de même dans son assiette.

- Comment en es-tu venus à t'intéresser à la mode ? demandais-je histoire de faire la conversation.

Il y eu un moment de battement pendant lequel je me demandais si j'avais bien fait de le demander. J'étais sur le point de me rétorquer quand il ouvrit la bouche.

- Disons que mon père croit encore que c'est une lubie et que dans quelques temps je vais rentrer dans le droit chemin, dit-il les yeux dans le vague. Et un jour sûrement je finirais par lui obéir, enfin.

Un long silence s'installa le pire étant que ni lui ni moi ne mangions vraiment.  
- J'ai une question, dit soudain Draco.

Je sursautais un peu face à ce soudain éclat de voix, qui n'était même pas vraiment un.  
Je lui souris pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais tout disposé à lui répondre. Trop heureux qu'il face à nouveau un pas dans ma direction.

- Les premiers temps pendant lequel tu as travaillé pour moi tu t'habillais assez mal, dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Dans sa bouche c'était un euphémisme, mine de rien je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Je voudrais juste savoir comment du jour au lendemain tu as trouvé un semblant de bon goût. Bien que j'ai ma petite idée j'aimerai bien que tu me racontes.  
Un sourire amusé jouait sur ses lèvres, il était bien plus beau comme ça. Vivant. Quand je travaillais pour lui jamais il n'avait eu de pareille expression, son visage était toujours si froid.

- Eh bien disons que tu n'étais pas le seul à être gêné par mon mauvais goût, dis-je en souriant.

Je me souviendrai toujours du geste de Snape envers moi. Peut être que pour lui ce n'était pas grand chose mais d'un autre côté ça m'avait permis de voir au delà de la première impression qu'il laissait. A savoir une impression assez mauvaise.

- Un soir où Pansy était partit un peu plus tôt vue que tout était fini, Snape m'a proprement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas que je porte autre chose que... pour le coup j'hésitais à lui dire qu'il m'avait refilé des vêtements qui théoriquement appartenait à Élégance.

- Les vêtements qu'il t'avait apportés. Ne t'inquiète pas je le savais mais je voulais juste que tu me le racontes, dit-il en souriant face a ma gène.  
- Je toujours au courant de tout en ce qui concerne Élégance.

Nous continuâmes à discuter un long moment, il avait sortit une bouteille de vin et nous nous sommes raconter nos vie, enfin surtout je lui racontais mon enfance Il avait été désolé de me savoir orphelin et m'avais confié à son tour que vu le nombre fois où son père s'était conduis comme un vrai père quelque part il l'était aussi.

La soirée était bien avancée et nous discutions depuis un assez long moment quand il me donna une tape sur le bout du nez en me disant que j'étais 'adorablement idiot'.  
Très maturement je lui tirais la langue en faisant semblant de bouder. Je me décider à arrêter quant je l'entendis se lever et s'éloigner. Il était sortit de la pièce, me laissant seul comme une pauvre andouille.  
Vu qu'il n'y avait apparemment pas grand chose d'autre au rez-de-chaussée que la cuisine il devait être dans le Hall ou dans un placard (donc dans le hall).  
Je levai donc mes fesses du tabouret pour partir à sa rencontre. Comme je le pensais Draco était dans les escalier, accoudé à la rampe. Il était d'une sensualité hallucinante. Et jusqu'à ce qu'il tousse discrètement pour avoir à nouveau mon attention je crois que j'avais arrêté de respirer.

- Tu viens, demanda t-il soudain un peu moins sûr de lui.

Avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter autre chose je me jetais dans les escaliers et le soulevais de terre comme une mariée. Je crois que sur le coup il fut trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit. Par contre un grand sourire éclaira son visage, un sourire d'enfant. Je nous montais donc au premier étage (le poids de Draco n'était pas vraiment une charge écrasante.)

- Où va t-on maintenant ? demandais-je une fois dans le salon.

D'ailleurs je n'avais pas vraiment de bon souvenir en relation avec, j'espérais qu'avec le temps de nouveaux beaucoup plus joyeux remplacerais les anciens.

- A droite, murmura t-il le nez dans mon cou.

Mon précieux fardeau toujours dans les bras je poussais tans bien que mal la porte. J'étais un professionnel de « j'ai les joues en feu pour un oui, pour un non » et je battis tous les records.  
Un rire clair me sortit de mes pensées. Je baissais les yeux vers Draco qui lui les levait dans ma direction.

- Vous n'aviez jamais vu une chambre ou c'est juste le fait que ce soit la mienne qui te gêne, demanda t-il en riant à moitié.

citation d'Albert Camus

_Note de la beta __: on a envie de massacrer l'auteur, hein ? Alors des review ça motive (et ça motive la beta à corriger au plus vite aussi, lol)_

_Narcyss __: A un sourire désolé et par ce planquer devant son écran pour écrire la suite... _

**A suivre... :**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Il n'y a pas de honte à préférer le bonheur

**Auteur :** NarcyssNewAge 712

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est la suite de "La beauté est la marque du Diable" que je conseile de lire pour ceux qui veulent lire cet fics

**Genre :** U.A, Romance,...

**Rating : **euh, K+ je crois

**Couple :** ... couple principal HP / DM

**Note :** C'est ma deuxième fic et j'espére ne pas décevoir ceux qui me lisent, dans tous les cas je dois dire que je prend beaucoup de plaisir a écrire et que tous les commentaires sur ma façon d'écrire mon étaient trés utile.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. -

**Résumé : **Harry est un jeune homme de 22 ans qui dès la fin de ses études est venu s'installer à New York avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Après une ou deux semaine de galère et plus d'une cinquantaine de CV posté ici et là, une personne des ressources humaines lui propose enfin un entretien d'embauche. Le lendemain il ce rend donc au siège du magasine " Elégance " pour un entretien visant le poste d'assistant du rédacteur en chef.

_**Il n'y a pas de honte à préférer le bonheur **_

_Chapitre 02_

- Vous n'aviez jamais vu une chambre ou c'est juste le fait que ce soit la mienne qui vous gêne, demanda t-il en riant à moitié.

- Au pardon, non je euh... c'est que...je crois que je vais me taire, dis-je finalement en voyant que je m'enfonçait de plus en plus sous son regard amusé.

Je rentrais dans " la pièce" et déposais doucement Draco sur le lit sans pour autant m'asseoir à côté de lui. Nous nous regardâmes en chien de faïence enfin je le fixais plutôt. Lui s'était allongé plus confortablement sans dire un mot, j'étais tétanisé devant lui. Je me serais mis des baffes mais mes mains refusaient de bouger.

Au bout d'un moment il tapota le lit à côté de lui histoire de me faire venir.

Sortant de ma torpeur je m'avançais doucement vers lui, j'étais intimidé voilà le mot juste. Pour une raison obscure j'avais peur. Peur de quoi je ne savais pas, mais ça me coupait les jambes.  
J'allais m'asseoir à côté de lui, puis finalement m'allongeais, aussi raide qu'une poutre. Voyant que je ne risquais de faire un geste dans sa direction il posa sa main doucement sur ma joue, la faisant ensuite glisser le long de mon cou jusqu'aux premiers boutons de ma chemise qu'il fit doucement sauter.  
Revenant sur terre de par sa douce caresse je l'attirais vers moi et l'emprisonnais entre mes bras.

- Ce n'était si pas dur, se moqua t-il gentiment.

Rougissant j'évitais son regard en répondant.

- Disons que jamais dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'avais pensé que ce serait vraiment possible. Si irréel, murmurais-je en posant mon front contre le sien.

Tu sembles toujours si irréel que j'ai peur que tu disparaisses ou que finalement tu changes d'avis et me demande de partir.  
Sa main était venue se poser sur ma taille et je savourais la douce chaleur qu'elle dégageait. J'étais bien. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est à ce moment la à qu'a ma grande honte je m'endormis, apaisé par son regard.

Draco le fixa en soupirant discrètement. Il se dégagea doucement de l'emprise d'Harry et s'assit de côté, le regard fixer sur lui.

- Je n'avais pas vraiment prévus ça, dit-il doucement en égarant sa main dans les mèches brunes, passant doucement ses doigts sur une fine cicatrice qui ornait son front. Une espèce de petit éclair camouflé sous les lourdes mèches brunes.

Il resta quelques instants comme ça à simplement le regarder, les pensées dans le vague. La fatigue venant il pris soin d'enlever ses chaussures et celles d'Harry avant de s'allonger à ses côté, rabattant une couverture sur eux.  
Au matin il s'était réveillé le nez contre le torse de celui-ci, blotti dans ses bras. A nouveau son regard s'était attendri et il s'était surpris à nouveau à caresser ses cheveux. Remarquant avec un certains émerveillement qu'Harry souriait quand sa main allait se perdre dans les épaisse mèches brunes.  
Pour la premier fois il avait soupiré en sortant du lit, pourtant il s'était levé, douché, habillé en soupirant, et à nouveau il s'était résolu a le réveiller.

- Harry, Harry.

Perdu dans un monde de douceur je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, pourtant cette voix m'attirait doucement vers le réveil.

- Harry, il faut que je parte. Je laisse le double des clés à côté de toi. Euh,... tu n'as qu'a les mettre dans la boite au lettre en partant.

J'ouvris brutalement les yeux en même temps que les mots prenaient du sens dans mon esprit. Le soleil me brûla les pupilles, mais j'eu le temps de voir ou se tenait Draco. Du coup je tendais les bras et les refermaient sur ma proie que je fis rouler sous moi en la serrant comme un doudou.  
La seule réponse que je saisi fut un cris de surprise avant qu'il ne commence à se débattre.

- Harry je vais être en retard ! s'exclama mon cher Draco en gigotant de plus belle pour se libérer.

Il portait une chemise fine dans laquelle j'enfouissais mon nez. Une douce odeur de linge propre se mêlait à celle plus discrète de son odeur. Je posais donc ma tête contre son ventre respirant une fois de plus son odeur.

- Nan je veux pas hier, j'ai pas vraiment eu de câlin alors je te garde pour moi, lâchais-je resserrant mes bras autour de sa taille.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis endormi, se moqua t-il gentiment.

J'enfouissais mon nez dans sa chemise à présent à moitié défaite et soufflais contre son ventre comme on le fait aux enfants pour me venger. Prenant appuis sur mes épaules je souris en le sentant gigoter à nouveau en voulant se dégager.

- Tu n'as jamais été absent, aujourd'hui c'est repos tu restes avec moi. Tu verras Pansy est tout à fait en mesure de s'occuper d'Elégance en ton absence et puis elle pourras toujours te téléphoner s'il y a vraiment un gros problème, dis-je en levant vers lui de grands yeux larmoyants.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable, se défendit-il.

- Non c'est pas raisonnable mais c'est tellement agréable. Allez ! juste une fois s'il te plait, dis-je en relâchant quand même la pression sur ses hanches. Je n'allais quand même pas le séquestrer même si l'envie ne me manquait pas.  
Sentant qu'il ne bougeait pas après que je l'eu relâché, je sortait mon nez de son ventre pour le regarder. Ce dernier me fixait indécis, voyant la une opportunité de le faire craquer je lui lanceais mon regard le plus attendrissant.

- Juste aujourd'hui alors, déclara t-il au bout d'un moment, amusé par ma prestation.

- Promis dis-je en le faisant alors rouler sur moi.

- Attend il faut au moins que je prévienne Pansy, dit-il en tendant le bras vers son téléphone sur le bord du lit. Je le laissait donc régler ce tout petit problème, jetant par la même un coup d'oeil au réveil posé sur la table de nuit. 6h 50. (Malgré l'heure je suis sur que Pansy allait être ravie de ne pas l'avoir sur le dos toute la journée)  
Voyant que Draco avait finis je l'attrapais de nouveau et le tirais sur moi.

- Désolé de mettre endormi hier soir. Mais vu que tu as accepté d'être a moi pour la journée, je vais me rattraper, dis-je avec un grand sourire jusqu'à ce que le double sens de ma remarque ne me fasse rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Je regardais Draco plus gêné qu'autre chose. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me prenne pour obsédé, même si à cet instant ce n'était pas vraiment faux.  
Cependant à mon grand soulagement il éclata d'un rire franc en me regardant.

- Harry, j'ai accepté de sortir avec toi. Ce qui veux dire que j'ai accepté de manger, dormir et j'en passe. Mais aussi ça veut dire que j'accepte aussi de coucher avec toi, dit-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Je restais bouche bée devant sa réaction. Puis un sourire joueur s'installa sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux d'ordinaire si froids s'illuminaient. Sans vraiment comprendre je me retrouvais avec un Draco plus sexy que jamais sur les hanches (j'ai bien dit les hanches).

- Est-ce que je te fais peur ? demanda t-il en rapprochant son visage du mien.

- Euh.. Oui, je crois. Dis-je en sentant mes joues chauffer.

- Oh !

Ce fut le seul son qui franchit ses lèvres. Il s'était arrêté en chemin et me regardait aussi surpris que moi apparemment. Il se rassit sur mes hanches, attendant visiblement que je fasse un pas pour sortir de l'impasse dans laquelle je venais de nous mener.

- Enfin, comment dire. Je n'ai pas à proprement parler peur, mais j'ai tellement. ... Fantasmer que ça me parait trop beau, dis-je les joues aussi chaudes qu'un siège en vinyle sous un soleil d'août.

Un nouveau "oh" franchit ses lèvres Alors qu'il ce redressait un peu plus, basculant son poids sur une partie de mon anatomie que j'aurais aimé oublier pour l'instant. Sauf que ce dernier ne semblait pas du même avis, faisant pousser un nouveau "oh" a Draco.

- Tous le monde ne pense pas comme toi apparemment, dit-il un nouveau sourire aux lèvres

- heu... répondis-je très intelligemment toujours plus rouge.

Un instant plus tard, un gémissement de plaisir passa mes lèvres alors que les mains que je venais de perdre de vue se mirent en action. Haletant, complément arqué vers elles j'entrouvris mes lèvres a la demande de leur consoeur.  
Doucement j'écartais les mains qui m'envoyaient au paradis. Il n'était question que j'y aille seul. Renversant la situation je plaquai Draco sur le matelas.

Je ne sais pas si c'est la vision pécheresse qu'il incarnait a cet instant ou une quelconque autre raison mais une vague de chaleur finit de consumait mes dernières barrières.  
Totalement à ma merci, les cheveux ébouriffés et les joues rouges, je ne résistais plus et me jetais littéralement sur le corps tentateur sous moi, libérant une symphonie de gémissement et de cris.

Nous restâmes ainsi dans la chambre un bon moment de la matinée. Si bien qu'à midi je le tenais encore dans mes bras. Savourant avec plaisir ce moment d'une douceur que je n'aurais jamais imagée.  
La tête blonde de Draco reposait délicatement contre mon épaule. Sa peau et ses cheveux étaient d'une douceur assez inhabituelle, légère, vaporeuse il n'y avait pas de mot précis pour la décrire.  
Je le regardais dormir, il semblait si délicat abandonné comme ça. Le sommeil avait cette faculté de faire tomber les apparences, il était impossible de maintenir une quelconque apparence une fois endormi.

Le plus troublant était, qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment heureux bien que son visage et son corps soit alangui par la torpeur après nos ébats, son front était barré d'un pli soucieux.  
Mon regard partis dans le vague alors que mes pensées partaient dans le même sens.

- Je t'aime, dis-je les yeux suivant mes pensée dans les limbes de ma conscience.

Je ne vis pas à cet instant que ses yeux étaient ouverts. Je tournais lentement la tête quand je le sentis bouger à côté de moi. Un longue main fine vint se poser sur mon torse et une oreille contre mon torse. Je le regardais intrigué, un sourire étira un instant son visage et le plis que j'avais remarqué plus tôt disparu doucement.  
Il referma les yeux soupirant de bien être, son oreille toujours posée contre mon torse.

- Les battements d'un coeur sont une chose fiable, ils sont d'une régularité rassurante. Quand j'étais plus jeune je posais souvent la tête contre celui de ma nourrice. Elle venait du sud de la France, elle sentait bon la pêche.  
Toi c'est plus entêtant et épicés, c'est bien aussi. J'aime aussi.

- Tu n'avais pas ta mère avec toi ? demandais-je un peu surpris.

- Elle est morte qu'en j'avais a peu près 5 ans mais il me reste des photos et Snape, dit-il les yeux embués.

Je resserrais mais bras autour de lui, respirant ses cheveux puis sa peau. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir rappelé de si mauvais souvenir.

- La tienne est douce, délicate. Des violettes. La même odeur que c'est petites fleurs. Une odeur douce, sucrée et délicate. Un peu comme toi.

- Quelle heure est-il ? Au lieu de dire des âneries, murmura-t-il en refermant les yeux.

Jetant un coup d'oeil dans la direction du réveil je lui répondit qu'il était bientôt midi, et que même si j'adorais être couché dans ce lit avec lui il nous faudrait peut-être sortir un jour.  
Je n'avais pas finis ma phrase qu'il était hors du lit.  
En direction d'une salle de bain je crois au vu carrelage.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé non plus de jaillir comme un diable de sa boite, dis-je en riant

Je le suivais à un rythme plus calme et m'adossais au chambranle pour regarder la pièce tranquillement. Draco avait eu vite fait de se glisser sous la douche. J'en profitais donc pour le mater tout mon soul, un vrai régal.  
La pièce était plutôt grande avec de grandes glaces et un superbe carrelage jade. Dans un angle une immense baignoire dont tout le tour était envahi par des flacons finement ouvragés. La douche elle était face aux glaces le long du mur opposé.

- Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt me rejoindre, dit-il en se retournant, voyant que je n'arrivais pas.

En effet la douche était suffisamment grande pour accueillir deux ou trois personnes en plus de lui. Je le regardais encore un peu se délasser sous l'eau chaude.  
Perplexe j'étais entrain de me demander combien il pouvait avoir de facettes...  
Je n'arriverais jamais à le comprendre, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait encore ! Je le regardais et la lumière fut.

- Et j'aime ça, dis-je en me glissant sous la douche derrière lui.

Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et le ramenais contre moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, dit-il en soupirant de contentement alors que mes mains glissaient doucement le long de ses hanches.

- Rien, répondis-je en souriant.

Nous restâmes plus longtemps que nécessaire après nos ablutions et c'est Draco qui au bout d'un moment prit la parole.

- On devrait sortir avant d'être fripé comme des vieux, dit-il en tendant sa main devant lui.  
J'attrapais donc cette dernière la ramenant devant mes yeux. Elle était fine et ses longs doigts (agile, pensais-je en souriant) commençaient en effet à friper.

- Je te fais visiter New York, proposais-je en sortant pour m'enrouler dans une grande serviette.

- Tu sais que je vis a New York depuis mes 6 ans quand même, je connais plutôt bien la ville, dit-il en sortant à son tour attrapant une serviette pour se frictionner énergiquement.

- Oui, mais depuis quand ne t'es tu pas baladé dans New York comme le citoyen moyen. Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait trouver des trucs sympa à faire et que tu ne connais par dessus le marché, dis-je en le suivant emmitouflé dans ma serviette.

Notamment mentalement que les serviettes courtes avaient finalement un avantage non négligeable.

- Si tu y tiens, finit-il par concéder en partant dans la chambre.  
Mon sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il accédait à ma requête. Trop heureux je l'attrapais et l'embrasser mon sourire toujours collé au visage.

- On va s'éclater, dis-je en sautillant a la recherche de mes vêtement.

- Par contre on peut passer chez moi avant, j'aimerais me changer...

_Narcyss __: Désolé du retard, vraiment désolé de plus en ce moment je suis en plein dans mes révisions du bac. Néanmoins je promet de me dépécher, a bientot j'espére._

_Ps : je suis aussi désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux review qu'on m'a laissé mais j'ai eu des petits problèmes avec msn T.T. Voilà c'est tout a la prochaine _

**A suivre... :**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Il n'y a pas de honte à préférer le bonheur

**Auteur :** NarcyssNewAge 712

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est la suite de "La beauté est la marque du Diable" que je conseile de lire pour ceux qui veulent lire cet fics

**Genre :** U.A, Romance,...

**Rating : **euh, K+ je crois

**Couple :** ... couple principal HP / DM

**Note :** C'est ma deuxième fic et j'espére ne pas décevoir ceux qui me lisent, dans tous les cas je dois dire que je prend beaucoup de plaisir a écrire et que tous les commentaires sur ma façon d'écrire mon étaient trés utile.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. -

**Résumé : **Harry est un jeune homme de 22 ans qui dès la fin de ses études est venu s'installer à New York avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Après une ou deux semaine de galère et plus d'une cinquantaine de CV posté ici et là, une personne des ressources humaines lui propose enfin un entretien d'embauche. Le lendemain il ce rend donc au siège du magasine " Elégance " pour un entretien visant le poste d'assistant du rédacteur en chef.

_**Il n'y a pas de honte à préférer le bonheur **_

_Chapitre 03_

A l'instar de ce que je pensai il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour s'habiller. En quelques minutes tout au plus il c'était composé un ensemble jean débardeur chemise délicieusement rétro et très tendance. Ebahi par tans de faciliter à accorder des vêtements entre eux, je commençai moi aussi à me rhabiller, alors que Draco repartait vers la salle de bain.

- On peut y aller, dit-il en revenant j'était trop occupé a ne pas boutonné lundi avec mercredi pour lui répondre.

Laisse moi faire finit par dire Draco en voyant que j'avais beaucoup de mal.

Je le laissai donc faire en le regardant. Ses cheveux étaient encore légèrement humide et rebiquer dans tous les sens. Je souri en songeant que jamais une mèche ne dépassait de sa coiffure quand il était au bureau. Je glissai donc mes mains dans les mèches rebelles pour les aplatir et redescendait le long de son cou et pour ajuster son col qui n'en n'avait nul besoin. Je remarquais un collier autour de son cou ou plutôt le fermoir qui avait glissé. Replaçant le collier, je levai les yeux en même temps que celui-ci.

- Voilà, dit-on en même temps.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que je riais en lui pinçant doucement le bras.

Face à face nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que clignant des yeux je redescendant des nuages. Draco me fixant sans me voir également, lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées.

- Allons y, dis-je en lui prenant la main.

- Heu... Harry il faudrait peut être appeler une voiture, non ? demanda t-il alors que nous passions le pas de la porte.

C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé, d'un autre côté...

- As-tu déjà pris le métro ? Demandai-je les yeux brillants.

- Non ! s'exclama t-il presque choqué.

- Eh bin tu vois qu'en bon new-yorkais tu n'as jamais fais l'une des choses les plus courant a New York a savoir prendre le métro, dis-je ne le tirant dehors malgré ses protestations.

Sourds a ses injonctions je le traînai tans bien que mal dehors jusqu'a la première bouche de métro. Je dois avouer que je commençais a douter du bien fonder de mon coup de folie. Je n'avais pas pensé que Draco était tout de même assez célèbre. Néanmoins nous étions dans l'heure creuse et seulement quelques personnes nous regardaient bizarrement. Enfin la plus part regardaient surtout Draco et ce dernier drapé dans toutes sa splendeur était glacial. Et je pense que les rares qui pensaient l'avoir reconnu, lâchèrent l'affaire en ce disant que c'était vraiment trop improbable.

Et finalement comme la plus part des New-yorkais en semaine, les gens eurent vites fait de ce désintéresser de nous.

- Je goûte fort peu a ce genre de sorti Harry, me glissa t-il alors que nous montions dans une rame.

- Pourtant tu t'en sorts très bien, lui susurrai-je alors. En lui glissant un baiser dans le cou. Malgré qu'il reste stoïque je remarquai une très légère rougeur sur ses joues.

Je souris en lui prenant la main sous le regard indifférent des passagers.

Le voyage ce fit dans le silence le plus complet enfin sans que nous échangions un mot. Je posai ma tête contre la vitre et souris en sentant la main de Draco caresser doucement la mienne. Nous allions passer une fabuleuse journée.

Nous arrivâmes à l'appart en riant. Car alors que je descendait de la rame de métro, j'avais trébuché et manqué de m'étaler de tout mon long. Et bien sur dans ma chute j'avais entraîné une dame d'un certains age qui croyant que je voulais lui voler son sac avait commencé a hurler et me frappant avec. Le tous sous l'air ahuri de Draco qui au lieu de m'aider c'était mis a rire jusqu'a l'arrivé d'un vigile. Nous avions vraiment fait sensation comme jamais.

- Arrête de moquer de moi, dis-je une énième fois sans trop de conviction. J'adorai l'entendre rire.

- Je me suis cru dans un film, ou dans mieux dans livre. C'était tellement rocambolesque et puis je suis étonné de ta patience face à cette hystérique. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'une femme de cet âge connaisse autant d'insultes aussi imaginées.

Nous montâmes ainsi jusqu'a l'appart et le croyant vide j'ouvrai la porte et laissai Draco entrer le premier, croyant faire preuve de galanterie. Cependant alors que j'allai entrer a mon tour je lui rentrai dedans.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pourquoi t'es tu arrêté, demandai-je alors qu'il ce retournait vers moi les joues étonnamment rouge. Pour quelqu'un censé être maître de lui en toute occasion cela s'entend.

Je jetai donc un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaules et tombait sur Ron et Hermione encore plus rouge que Draco qui tentaient de ce cacher sous le plaid du canapé. Les connections ce firent tout naturellement dans mon esprits. Mes colocataires nus sur le canapé, Draco écarlate…

- Vous ne deviez pas travailler aujourd'hui ? En plus, c'est quand même midi passé ?! A moitié gêné et a moitié amusé par la situation.

J'allai rejoindre Draco devant la porte. En me mordant violement la langue pour ne pas rire ou avoir l'air amusé par la situation. Quelle journée extraordinaire.

- Désolé du spectacle, dis-je en passant la main dans ma nuque pour en lissant un peu les mèches rebelle dans mon cou.

-Oh je ne pense pas être le plus gêné, dit-il le plus naturellement du monde, son visage ayan retrouvé une teinte plus claire.

- On y retourne, ils doivent être dans leur chambre maintenant. Dis-je en lui attrapant doucement la main, en sentant qu'il n'avait pas franchement envie de re rentrer dans l'appartement.

Par précaution quand même je passai en premier. Heureusement comme je le pensai mes chers colocataires avaient opté pour un repli stratégique dans la chambre. J'amené Draco dans notre cuisine qui bien que minuscule par rapport à la sienne était tout de même agréable.

- Je t'en prie prend tes aises, je vais faire vite, dis-je en partant en courant vers ma chambre.

Il faut que je change de vêtements.

**Pendant ce temps dans l'esprit de Draco**

Ainsi planté au milieu du salon de son nouvel amant, Draco ce sentit soudain un peu gauche. L'appartement d'Harry était pour le moins... enfin chaleureux et … bordélique il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensée par l'arrivé du couple qu'il avait surpris en plein... ébats.

- Bonjour, dit la jeune fille en souriant un peu gênée.

- Vous en voulez pas vous asseoir ? fit-elle en le voyant planté comme piquet dans la cuisine.

C'est vrai qu'il avait préféré rester debout, enfin il n'avait tout simplement pas pensé à s'asseoir. Il ne ce sentait pas vraiment à son aise ainsi lâché dans un monde qui lui était inconnu.

- C'est que, non merci, répondit-il en s'adossant quand même légèrement contre le meuble le plus proche.

- Vous voulez un peu de café ? Continua-t-elle en allant directement vers la cafetière.

- Oui, merci, répondit Draco tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder ses interlocuteurs. Dans son esprit revenait la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Il ce sentait ainsi d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Pour une première rencontre Harry avait fait fort.

Un sourire amusé joua sur ses lèvres à cette pensée.

- Je suis désolée que vous nous ayez surpris dans … enfin, vous me comprenez, dit-il la jeune fille alors que son compagnon battait des records dans les tons rouges.

Harry à vraiment le chic pour ce mettre et parfois même entraîner les autres dans des situations plus qu'improbable.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Hermione et voici mon ami Ronald. Je pense que vous avez deviné que nous sommes très proche, dit la dénommé Hermione en ce tournant vers Draco un sourire engageant.

- Oui, j'avais cru remarquer, enchaîna Draco avec un léger rire. Draco Malefoy.

**Retour au point de vue d'Harry**

J'avais fais le plus vite possible et une fois changer je me ruai dans le salon ou j'eu la surprise de ne trouver personne. Et vu que ni Ron ni Hermione n'était présent dans le reste de l'appartement, ils devaient tous ce trouver dans la cuisine. Je traversai donc le salon en jetant un regard un peu dégoûté au canapé. Il faudrait que je pense à demander à Hermione de mettre une house sur le canapé et avec quoi je pourrai le nettoyer.

Je m'arrêtai un peu surpris d'entendre le rire de Draco s'élever.

- Nous voulions, vous présenter nos excuses, disait Ron alors que j'entrai.

Je venez me placer derrière Draco, passant un bras autour de sa taille déposai un léger baiser dans son cou.

- Et moi j'ai pas droit à un café ? Demandai-je en boudant et surtout en lorgnant celui de Draco.

- Tu peux te le faire, dit Hermione en me regardant avec un lueur un peu fâchée dans le regard. Je n'y pouvais rien moi s'il faisait des galipettes n'importe où. Néanmoins je m'abstint de faire toute remarque.

Je lui tirai la langue, en enfouissant mon nez dans le creux du cou de mon Draco à moi. Bien qu'il n'est pas cherché a ce défaire de mon étreinte il était tendu. Je soupirai en le relâchant.

- Tient, dit Draco au moment ou je me dirigeai vers la cafetière.

- Merci, répondis-je joyeusement en attrapant la tasse tendue par Draco. Tout heureux j'avalai une longue gorgée de l'infect breuvage qu'était notre café, un bras toujours passé autours des hanches de mon amant.

- Alors vous deux comment cela ce fait-il que vous soyez tous les deux ici et maintenant, demandais-je en les plissant les yeux et prenant un air de méchant flic de série B.

- Si tu avais pris la peine de m'écouter quand je parle, tu saurais qu'avec Ron nous avons pris trois jours de congé. Et toi comment ce fait-il que tu débarques à l'improviste, alors que tu ne devais que passer la soirée avec … ton ami ! Rétorqua aussitôt Hermione.

Je me retrouvai à ouvrir la bouche sans savoir quoi dire, elle n'avait pas trop. Elle avait même raison. J'interceptai le regard amusé entre Hermione et Ron mais ne trouvait quand même pas de parade à l'attaque d'Hermione. Je me tournai ainsi vers Draco de manière a leurs tourner le dos et m'aperçus que Draco regardait avec attention l'angle de notre table a manger le visage parfaitement lisse mais une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

Une sonnerie très douce retentit, nous faisant tous tourner la tête vers Draco.

- Excusez moi, dit rapidement Draco en raccrochant aussi tôt son portable.

Je le regardai les yeux ronds, en imaginant la tête de la personne à l'autre bout. D'un autre côté ça lui ressemblait bien. Je levai les yeux vers Hermione et Ron qui eux ne semblaient pas en revenir qu'il est raccroché avant même d'avoir décroché. Et oui, Draco resterait toujours aussi imprévisible.

- Et vous êtes dans quoi, demanda poliment Draco à mes deux amis.

- Heu... de, commença à bafouiller Ron. Ce dernier ne c'était manifestement pas encore totalement remis.

- Mon ami travaille dans un restaurant, pas très loin d'ici et pour ma part je suis stagiaire dans un laboratoire pharmaceutique, dit Hermione.

Une discutions poli s'installa entre mes amis et Draco, quand son téléphone ce remit à carillonner doucement. Et bien que son visage soit impassible je lisais une lueur d'agacement qui me donna envie de l'embrasser sur le coup. Il faisait passer mes amis avant son travail.

- Veuillez m'excuser, s'excusa t-il poliment avant d'aller s'isoler dans le salon pour répondre.

- Alors comment vous le trouvez ?! Demandai-je fébrilement.

- Charmant, dit simplement Hermione.

Je la regardait attendant quelle développe.

- Excusez moi, dit Draco en rentrant a nouveau dans la cuisine.

Je dois m'en aller, désolé Harry.

Il semblait énervé et triste, et je n'eu pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il était déjà entrain de passer la porte. Je regardai Hermione et Ron qui eux n'ont plus n'avait pas compris. Ni une, ni deux je fonçais à sa suite. Je ne le rattrapai que dans la cage d'escalier.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ! Lui demandai-je en lui attrapant le bras pour me mettre à sa hauteur.

- Rien, je suis désolé de devoir partir. Excuse moi. Dit-il sans me regarder en accélérant.

Je soupirai de rage, en renforçant ma prise sur son bras et le plaquant contre le mur. Je ne serrai pas ma poigne sur son bras, ne tenant pas à lui faire mal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe, Draco. Dis-je en haussant le ton, en plaquant mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

Voyant qu'il ne me répondait pas, j'attrapait son menton entre deux doigts et l'obligeait à me faire face. Comme à son habitude, son visage était lisse de toute expression pourtant la tension qui ce dégageait de lui était le témoignage le plus poignant. Mais il ne semblait pas savoir l'intention de laisser sortir le moindre mot, je l'attirai donc vers moi de force et le serrai dans mes bras.

Nous restâmes assez longtemps lui contre moi au beau milieu des escaliers.

- Racontes moi au lieu de te faire des ulcères, lui chuchotai-je a l'oreille.

- ... mon père et dans mon bureau, il m'attend. Finit-il par souffler alors que je massais doucement sa nuque. Draco posa alors son front contre mon épaule, ses épaules tressaillant.

Intérieurement je me mis à haïr cet homme qui le faisait tans souffrir. Mais je savais que je n'avais pas à m'en mêler tans qu'il ne le désirait pas. Je n'avais pas à m'immiscer dans ses histoires de famille. J'attrapai son visage en coupe dans mes mains et l'embrasser doucement pour lui souhaiter bonne chance, et lui prouver mon amour. J'aurai vraiment voulu qu'il se repose un peu sur moi, mais je savais que si je voulais qu'un jour il me fasse assez confiance pour le faire. Je devais le laisser aller à son rythme.

- Je t'aime. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Demandai-je doucement.

Il ne répondit pas mais secoua la tête négativement en ce blottissant contre moi. Je commençai sérieusement à être déstabilisé par l'attitude que pouvait avoir Draco dans l'intimité. Je ne serai pas allé m'en plaindre mais c'était étrange de savoir qu'il pouvait être aussi... "Normal". Nous nous quittâmes donc dans la cage d'escalier. C'était terriblement romantique, mais le romantisme de série un peu ringarde. Je remontai à l'appartement un peu refroidi.

Hermione et Ron ne me posèrent aucune question et je l'est en remercié mentalement. J'allai m'affaler sur mon lit pour me remettre les idées en place. Pourquoi tout ce qui me touchait ou touchait Draco devait être aussi compliqué.

Perdu dans mes pensées, une étrange idée ce mit à tourner dans mon esprit. Peut être devrais-je retourner à "élégance". Il faudrait que j'en parle à Draco mais je savais que même si ce serait dur, pour que notre histoire qui mine de rien était encore à l'état de foetus ce développe.

Je retournai travailler à « Elégance »

_Narcyss __: Toujours en retards , je posterais plus régulièrement une fois le bac passé. En ce moment c'est juste un peu la folie. Ps : je suis désolé de vous mettre le chapitre alors qu'il n'est pas corrigé, je le changerai quand il le sera. Mais pour l'instant comme ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien mis, je préfère le poster tel quel. _

**A suivre... :**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **Il n'y a pas de honte à préférer le bonheur

**Auteur :** NarcyssNewAge 712

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est la suite de "La beauté est la marque du Diable" que je conseile de lire pour ceux qui veulent lire cet fics

**Genre :** U.A, Romance,...

**Rating : **euh, K+ je crois

**Couple :** ... couple principal HP / DM

**Note :** C'est ma deuxième fic et j'espére ne pas décevoir ceux qui me lisent, dans tous les cas je dois dire que je prend beaucoup de plaisir a écrire et que tous les commentaires sur ma façon d'écrire mon étaient trés utile.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. -

**Résumé : **Harry est un jeune homme de 22 ans qui dès la fin de ses études est venu s'installer à New York avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Après une ou deux semaine de galère et plus d'une cinquantaine de CV posté ici et là, une personne des ressources humaines lui propose enfin un entretien d'embauche. Le lendemain il ce rend donc au siège du magasine " Elégance " pour un entretien visant le poste d'assistant du rédacteur en chef.

_**Il n'y a pas de honte à préférer le bonheur **_

_Chapitre 04_

**Pov Draco**

Je quittais Harry le cœur serré. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que mon père s'arrange toujours pour me gâcher les meilleurs moments de ma vie. Soupirant un bon coup je repartais chez moi en silence, reprenant le métro dans l'autre sens. Je n'avais pas vraiment menti en disant que je ne l'avais jamais pris. Ma mère et ses amis le prenaient souvent et je les suivais la plupart du temps, après sa mort je n'y avais plus remis les pieds, de crainte de faire des mauvaise rencontre surtout. Je n'avais plus repris le métro depuis l'enfance, j'en avais presque oublié le fonctionnement.

Mais personne ne m'ayant reconnu dans un sens, je ne risquais pas plus qu'un autre.

De retour chez moi et je prenais une douche presque froide pour me mettre en condition. Il pour affronter mon père il fallait que je sois au maximum de mes capacités. J'enfilé un ensemble, jeans noir et tee shirt sans manche de la même couleur, plus une chemise noire également je lissais même mes cheveux en arrière. Ca faisait des années que je ne les avais plus coiffés de cette manière.

Sobre, tout dans mon attitude devait être absolument sobre.

J'étais monté dans la voiture sans un mot, avais monté les étages jusqu'à mon bureau, je ne saluais personne à mon habitude et envoyais Pansy et la nouvelle (je n'avais même pas retenu son nom, il faudrait que je pense à me renseigner discrètement, je ne pourrais pas l'appeler Pansy éternellement) voir ailleurs si je m'y trouvais en spécifiant bien que je ne voulais voir personne débarquer dans mon bureau tans que j'y serais avec mon père et même plus tard. Il me fallait toujours du temps pour me remettre des entretiens avec mon père.

Et c'était d'autant plus étrange que d'habitude il ne ce donnait pas la peine de ce déplacer, ça ne présageait rien de bon pour moi.

Le visage neutre de toutes expressions, j'entrais dans la pièce d'un pas décidé et mesuré. « Ne montre jamais tes faiblesses, surtout pas en face de ce qui veulent quelque chose de toi ». Lucius était assis à mon bureau quelques dossier que je supposais être les siens étalait devant lui. Tous les articles et rapports empilé sur un coin.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Demandais-je froidement en m'arrêtant un instant.

- Tu le sais très bien Draco, pourquoi poses-tu la question à chacune de nos rencontre ? Dit-il avec un rien de lassitude et d'énervement dans la voix.

J'inspirai doucement, remplissant bien mes poumons à bloc avant d'expirer tout aussi doucement. Et allais m'installer dans le fauteuil en face de lui. J'avais une sainte horreur de ça. Je n'étais même pas en position de force dans mon propre univers.

- Pourquoi revenez-vous à l'attaque en sachant parfaitement que je n'accepterais pas. Rétorquais-je de la même manière, j'avais été à bonne école.

- Parce que tu oublies que je suis en mesure de te rendre la vie impossible, dit-il en levant vers moi un visage plus immobile que celui d'une statue.

Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais aujourd'hui « Elegance » pourrais survivre à ses attaques, j'en étais sur. Mais moi peut être pas. Je pouvais lutter contre mon propre père. Personne ne pouvait lutter contre Lucius Malefoy et moi encore moins.

- Père, ce n'est plus la peine de revenir. Je ne changerais pas d'avis. Dis-je d'un ton neutre, posant mes mains sur mes genoux pour qu'il ne les voie pas trembler.

Heureusement que j'étais assis car je n'étais pas que je n'aurais pas eu un mouvement de recul face au regard froid et empli de menace qu'il m'envoya.

- Es-tu sur de ce que tu fais Draco ? demanda t-il d'un ton dangereusement calme.

- Père pourquoi refusez-vous de comprendre que j'aime ce que je fais et que je ne quitterais pas « Elégance ».

- Ta mère était bien parvenue à faire ce que je lui demandais elle. Montre-toi digne d'un homme pour une fois. Dit-il en ce replongeant dans ses papiers.

J'encaissais le coup s'en rien en laisser paraître. Inspirant calmement, l'image d'Harry ce mit à tournoyer dans mon esprits. Je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière maintenant. J'avais Harry. Enfin j'espérais de tout mon cœur, qu'il serait avec moi.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mère c'est mariée avec vous mais elle a toujours regretté d'avoir laissé tomber sa carrière. Par respect pour elle et l'éducation qu'elle m'a donné je ne me plierais pas à votre décision. Annonçais-je en le fixant toujours.

S'arrêtant dans ses mouvements je le regardais ranger ses dossiers avec un calme inquiétant. Je n'aurais peut être pas du parler de ma mère, nous n'en parlions jamais. En fait nous ne parlions quasiment jamais. Mais le sujet Narcissa Malefoy était plus que tabou entre nous, s'en que je sache bien pourquoi.

- Ta mère savait ce qu'elle voulait, elle était sur de ses choix et intelligente. Ne te compare pas à elle, dit-il d'une voix à glacer la banquise. Comparé à elle tu n'es rien. Ne t'avise pas de faire appel à sa mémoire devant moi pour des raisons aussi futile.

La seule erreur que j'ai faite de laisser ses amis dégénérés venir la voir, ton éducation est le fruit d'une profonde erreur de jugement. J'aurais du faire à ma manière.

- Je vais te donner un aperçu de ce qui pourrais arriver si tu continus à t'opposer à moi. Conclut-il sans me regarder.

Une fois ses dossiers rangé il ce leva et passa à côté de moi sans rien ajouter d'autre, s'en même me regarder. Figé dans mon siège, même lorsque j'entendis la porte ce fermer et les pas s'éloigner dans le couloir, je ne bougeais pas d'un cil.

Ce n'est qu'après que mes mains ce mirent à trembler et des points noirs à danser devant mes yeux. J'entendis vaguement quelqu'un rentrer mais je ne pu bouger, ma respiration ce bloquant dans ma poitrine. Je commençais à paniquer et sans que je puisse rien y faire les larmes ce mirent à couler. J'étais mal, oppressé.

- Draco, Draco !!

Je commençais à paniquer. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer correctement. Je sentis vaguement quelques choses entrer en contact avec mes mains et sur mon visage.

- Respirez, vous faites une crise d'angoisse, c'est rien.

Je m'appliquais donc à respirer dans le sac qu'on venait de me coller contre le visage. Il me fallut quelques instants mais je parvins à retrouver un semblant de maitrise de moi. Levant les yeux vers mon sauveur, je reconnu Severus. Il avait toujours était là, je savais qu'il avait été un grand ami de ma mère et pour je ne sais qu'elle raison il m'avait pris sous son aile quand j'avais voulu me lancer et plus tard il était resté à m'épauler.

C'était de loin la personne la plus stable dans ma vie, mon point de repère. Je levais ma main et m'accrochais à sa manche.

- Sev… je veux rentrer chez moi. Murmurais-je en me redressant prenant un masque neutre pour qu'il m'aide à traverser les bureaux.

**Fin du POV : ****Retour point de vue d'Harry**

_Un peu plus tard après la rencontre entre Draco et son père_

Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, longuement réfléchi et même demandé leurs avis à Ron et Hermione. Qui dans leurs grandes bontés m'avaient gentiment donné un accord favorable. J'avais appelé « N-Y Days » longuement parlé avec le rédacteur en chef qui avait beaucoup rit et m'avait finalement encouragé à aller voir si il y avait encore une place à « Elegance » et de le tenir au courant.

Je me rendis dans les bureaux du magasines. Depuis le temps je connais tous les chemins, et j'aurais même pu transformer le célèbre tous « les chemins mènent à Rome » en « tous les chemins mènent à « Elegance ». Ce qui était bizarement le cas qu'en on y avait travaillé au moins 10 mois. Dean et Seamus me laisserait passer sans problème. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Je me rendis donc jusqu'à l'étage qui m'intéressait.

- Salut Théo, Draco est dans son bureau ? Demandais-je en débarquant à l'accueil un grand sourire collé sur le visage.

- Non il est partit peu après son rendez-vous avec son père, Severus l'a accompagné. Répondit le standardiste en me rendant mon grand sourire de trois kilomètre de long.

Pourquoi étais-tu venu ? On te manque déjà, où alors la rumeur sur le nouvel amant de Draco est fondée ?

Je m'approchais de la grande banque et me penchais un peu au-dessus en prenant un air conspirateur. Même si je n'allais pas lui avouer que nous sortions ensemble je pouvais le taquiner un peu.

- Fais bien attention à ce que je m'apprête à te dire, je… suis venu voir s'il n'y aurait pas une petite place ? Dis-je en faisant mine de lui confier un grand secret.

Ce dernier rit doucement en secouant la tête face à ma réponse. Il ce mit à fouiller dans ses dossier en sortant un pour chercher je ne sais quoi.

- Non mais j'ai entendu dire par Alix qui l'a entendu à la cafète de… enfin je crois que Snape cherche quelqu'un à torturer. Dit-il en en me tendant le dit dossier avec le contrat.

Tu veux que je te donne un rendez-vous avec lui pour le poste, demanda t-il en ce mettant à taper à toute allure sur son clavier. Ou là choix cornélien je voulais revenir à « Elegance » mais travailler sous les ordres de Snape… Quoique j'ai tout de même survécu à Draco, d'un autre côté.

- Il faut que je te laisse mon CV en plus ? Dis-je sur en rendant son dossier en souriant.

- Théo retrouvez le dossier quand il travaillait pour Draco, vous êtes engagé. Dit la voix du dit Snape. Me faisant sursauter

Stupéfait, je le suivi, reprenant contenance dans l'ascenseur mais préféré attendre que Snape me dise pourquoi une telle attitude. Pour l'instant je voulais juste savoir ou était Draco. Je le suivais donc à travers la réserve et entré dans une pièce que je ne connaissais pas. Enfin que je connaissais mais que je n'avais comme beaucoup jamais approché.

Le bureau de Snape. Oh, mon, dieu…

- Bien, alors tout d'abord sachez que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide mais que la direction insiste pour que je prenne un assistant. Et si je vous ai pris c'est parce que je vous connais et que je sais que vous me ficherez la paix si je vous le dit. Vous commençais demain ça vous vas ? Maintenant, vous allez courir chez Draco et prendre soin de lui. Je n'ai pas pu rester et il ne va vraiment pas très bien donc déguerpissez. Vous signerez votre contrat plus tard.

- Heu,…oui. Répondis-je trop surpris pour dire autre chose.

- Vous attendez quoi pour ficher le camp, dit-il en me laissant figer pour la tornade qui venait de quitter ce bureau.

Soudain les mots qu'il venait de prononcer firent le chemin dans mon esprits et je me ruais comme si j'avais le diable au trousse. Je me jetais dans le premier ascenseur ouvert, qui était plein d'assistantes qui cessèrent de piailler en ma présence. Néanmoins je n'en fis pas cas tout mon esprit tourné vers Draco. L'entrevu avec son père ne devait vraiment pas c'être bien passé. L'estomac noué par les paroles de Snape je sautais dans une des voitures de fonctions. Heureusement pour moi je tombais sur Mathieu qui me conduisit devant chez Draco en un rien de temps et surtout sans rien me demander.

Dans la voiture je tentais de téléphoner à Draco sans que ce dernier ne réponde.

Jamais ce trajet ne paru plus long. Et une fois devant l'appartement de ce dernier je me ruais sans plus de cérémonie à l'intérieur. La porte était ouverte et une angoisse sourde commençait à me nouer les entrailles.

- Draco ! Me mis-je à crier une fois à l'intérieur.

Je grimpais les escaliers 4 à 4. Il n'était pas dans la chambre, à moitié paniqué je me ruais dans la salle de bains. Mon regard ce posa immédiatement sur la forme recroquevillée dans la douche. Dieu merci il ne semblait pas avoir fait de folie. Je me jetais sous la douche et je me retins de pousser un cri peu masculin au contact de l'eau glacée.

Je tirais donc ce dernier vers moi, trempant mes vêtements à son contact.

- Draco, … Dray ! Dis-je plus bas.

Je faillis hurler de joie en voyant qu'il avait les yeux ouvert. Mon cœur battait si vite que j'en avais mal dans toutes la poitrine. Je le serrais contre moi alors que des sanglots commençaient à lui échapper. Les miens n'étaient pas très loin.

- Viens je vais te faire un bon chocolat et tu me raconteras tout d'accord. Dis-je en le forçant à ce relevé.

N'écoutant pas ses protestations, je le relevais et attrapais une serviette dans laquelle je l'emmitouflé, lui retirant difficilement ses vêtements. Le trainant avec moi je lui fis enfiler un pantalon assez ample et un sweet de sport dont l'intérieur était doux, bien que la couleur ne soit pas tout à fait en accord avec le pantalon. Nous descendîmes ensuite pour aller dans la cuisine ou comme je lui avais dis je lui préparais un bon bol de chocolat chaud.

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu étais sous la douche ? Demandais-je ne m'installant en face de lui. Avec une bonne tasse de café devant moi (En ces cas là le café était mon meilleur ami).

Je le regardais éviter mon regard, plongeant son nez dans le bol quand mes yeux cherchaient les siens. A la lumière vive, je remarquais ses traits tirés et ses yeux rouge.

- Quoique ce soit tu peux être sur que je n'en dirais jamais rien à personne, si je faisais quelque chose qui te fasse du mal, je suis que Snape me pourchasserait jusqu'à ce qu'il me trouve pour me tuer. Dis-je doucement en posant ma main sur la sienne.

- Ce n'est pas ça murmura t-il en baissant un peu plus la tête dans le bol que je lui avais mis dans les mains.

Mon père. Je ne sais pas comment lui faire face, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal ou qu' « Elégance » mette la clé sous la porte à cause de moi. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que fasse ce qu'il dit. C'est juste douloureux mais il faut bien redressant un jour, les rêves ne durent pas éternellement, j'aurais du le comprendre depuis longtemps. Acheva t-il la voix cassée. Je le regardais, ne trouvant rien à dire qui put l'aider. Je me contentais de siroter mon café, regardant Draco tremper légèrement les lèvres dans le siens.

Inspirant un grand coup je me lançais, après avoir réfléchi quelques instants à la forme.

- J'ai travaillais assez longtemps avec toi pour me rendre compte de l'influence qui tu as dans le monde de la mode. T'as toujours le contrôle sur tout et beaucoup de personne te son dévoués corps et âme.

Et puis je suis la moi et je suis sur que je ne suis pas le seul sur lequel tu peux compter. Je suis sur que Severus ne te lâcheras jamais et Blaise également et il y en a bien d'autre. Toutes les assistante te vénère et te craigne. Tu es l'icône de la mode aux yeux de beaucoup de monde et je pense que même en y mettant toute son énergie même ton père qui semble assez influent ne pourra pas te faire tomber aussi facilement. Bas-toi !

- Je… ce n'est pas ça. Harry prend moi dans tes bras, s'il te plait. Finit-il par dire en lâchant le bol qui retomba en éclaboussant la table.

Je n'hésitais pas une minutes et me jetais presque sur lui pour l'étreindre de toute mes forces. Pendant plusieurs minutes nous ne parlâmes pas. Je me contentais juste de lui accorder ma présence, caressant doucement son dos à travers le sweet.

- Tu sais ? dit-il doucement.

- Non.

- Tu n'as pas encore tout à fait réglé ton problème pour accorder les vêtements. Je ressemble à un épouvantail, murmura t-il à mon oreille.

Tu peux être sur que si on me voyait comme ça je pourrais dire adieu à ma crédibilité.

- Ca veut juste dire qu'il va falloir que nous restions ensemble pour que tu m'aide à régler ce petit problème. Dis-je en riant.

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée et la soirée tranquillement installé sur son canapé devant des films dont nous n'avions rien à faire n'y l'un n'y l'autre. Profitant juste de la présence de l'autre.

Je nous préparais quand même à manger et obligeais Draco à manger un peu. Je restais néanmoins insatisfait face à son assiette encore à moitié pleine.

- Tu resteras avec moi ? murmura Draco alors que j'étais sur le point de m'endormir.

- Promis, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire mais je suis de nouveau un employé d' « Elégance ». Je suis le nouvel assistant de Severus, enfin ce dernier m'a bien fait comprendre que je serais là en décoration. Souris-je en me souvenant de ce qu'avait ce dernier.

Je bougeais un peu histoire de voir le visage de ce dernier. Sauf que, mon cher et tendre c'était déjà endormi (à tous les coups il ne m'avait pas entendu). Je souris tendrement en réinstallant celui-ci de manière à pouvoir m'allonger un peu plus confortablement. Je n'avais pas le courage de la monter et de me monter à l'étage. D'ailleurs avant même de pouvoir y penser un peu plus mes yeux ce fermèrent et je glissais dans les limbes du sommeil.

- Harry, je vais être en retard. Lèves toi vite !!

Voilà ce que fut mon réveil. Je manquais de dégringoler du canapé je grommelais un « oui j'arrive » en me tournant pour chercher le propriétaire de la voix, Draco ne ce trouvant pas dans mon champs de vision. Je m'étirais, me redressant doucement. Par miracle je n'étais pas trop courbaturé. Par contre petit problème je n'avais rien pour me changer et si je devais travailler aujourd'hui j'étais mal.

- Harry !!

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers l'étage.

- Je veux bien me dépêcher mais je n'ai rien à me mettre, il va falloir que je rentre chez moi pour me changer. Dis-je en arrivant dans la chambre ou ce trouvait mon amant.

Je déglutis en sentant mes joues rougir face à la scène qui apparu devant mes yeux. Draco était à quatre pattes sur son lit penché pour attraper je ne sais quoi dans sa table de nuit. Portant une chemise blanche et un boxer. Je le regardais ce redressé et me lançait un coup d'œil amusé face à ma gène.

- Prend ma chemise, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit les jambes repliées sur le côté.

- Je ne suis pas sur dit rentrer, dis-je reprenant contenance.

- Oh, je dois bien avoir quelque chose dans laquelle tu dois rentrer, tu es bien proportionné. Dit-il en me détaillant.

Je le regardais s'agitais, un peu inquiet quand même face à cet excès de vitalité. Je m'approchais de lui alors qu'il fouillait dans son armoire à la recherche de je ne sais quoi encore.

- Draco, calme-toi, dis-je en lui entourant les hanches de mes bras.

- Je suis désolé, va te doucher je te prépare des vêtements puis on y va. Dit-il en me poussant vers la salle de bain.

Bien obligé je fis ce que Draco me disait. Et en sortant je trouvais avec étonnement un ensemble dans lequel je ne rentrerais certainement qui m'attendait sagement sur le lit.

- Bon tu comptes les regarder encore longtemps ? Parce que je ne pense pas qu'ils vont te sauter dessus. Dit Draco en me regardant en souriant depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

Ce dernier arborait un pantalon en cuir vieilli noir qui moulait à merveille ses longues jambes et une chemise acier longue et très cintré dont les manches avaient été artistiquement arrachées. Pour compléter la panoplie un lacet de cuir s'enrouler gracieusement autour de son cou et d'une paire de lunette de soleil rectangulaire ornée son crane.

- Je ne pense pas que je rentre là dedans, dis-je en regardant à nouveau les vêtements d'un air assez septique.

Cependant face à son regard de patron d'un des plus grands magasine de mode je me dépêchais de m'exécuter. Rentrant dans tous les vêtements à mon plus grand étonnement. Je me retrouvais donc dans un complet noir qui finalement tombait pile poil.

- Comment ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers lui.

- Snape m'a ramenait, il devait ce douter que tu passerais. Car il l'avait laissé dans mon dressing avec un post-it à ton nom. Dit ce dernier en souriant et en montrant le dit post-it du bout des doigts.

Je lui souris doucement en allant le prendre dans mes bras. Snape était décidément quelqu'un d'étrange et de plein de ressource.

- Tu es sur que tout va bien, lui demandais-je en voyant sa main trembler doucement.

- Je suis terrorisé, me dit-il en souriant tout de même puis remontant ses lunettes. Il repartit dans les escaliers. Viens la voiture nous attend.

C'est ainsi que nous partîmes vers le plus grand magasine de mode du moment prés à affronter un des meilleurs hommes d'affaire du moment, qui était aussi le père de celui que j'aimais.

_Narcyss __: Bon je crois que je ne vais pas encore dire que je serais régulière un peu plus tard parce que je ne sais pas si ce sera le cas. Bref le chapitre n'est pas encore totalement corrigé mais je le mais quand même je le changerais quand il sera corriger. _

_Voilà c'est tout je vous souhaite une bonne lecture quand même et vous conseille l'aspirine si mes fautes d'orthographe vous font mal à la tête. .' _

**A suivre... :**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : **Il n'y a pas de honte à préférer le bonheur

**Auteur :** NarcyssNewAge 712

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est la suite de "La beauté est la marque du Diable" que je conseile de lire pour ceux qui veulent lire cet fics

**Genre :** U.A, Romance,...

**Rating : **euh, K+ je crois

**Couple :** ... couple principal HP / DM

**Note :** C'est ma deuxième fic et j'espére ne pas décevoir ceux qui me lisent, dans tous les cas je dois dire que je prend beaucoup de plaisir a écrire et que tous les commentaires sur ma façon d'écrire mon étaient trés utile.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. -

**Résumé : **La suite des aventures de Harry dans sa nouvelle vie avec Draco...

_**Il n'y a pas de honte à préférer le bonheur **_

_Chapitre 05_

Nous n'étions pas dans la voiture depuis deux minutes que Draco sortit son téléphone portable et ce mit à déballer une liste de chose à faire à Pansy ou tout au moins à celle qui avait décroché. Je le regardais faire, en plaignant celle qui était à l'autre bout. Qui aurait pu dire qu'il était mort de peur à l'idée que son père veuille lui s'en prendre à son magasine. Je le regardais raccrocher son téléphone comme il savait si bien le faire, en un claquement sec très distingué.

Souriant je dis en riant.

- Tu sais que tu parles vite et que c'est très dur pour tes assistants et assistantes de suivre tout ce que tu dis et encore plus de faire tout ce que tu demandes en si peu de temps. Dis-je en regardant ma montre.

- Je m'en doute tu sais je ne suis pas stupide, mais comme tout est toujours au point quand j'arrive ou quand je mets un impératif monstrueusement cours, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai changer, me répondit-il sans ce démonté. Je ne m'énerve que quand je demande quelques de chose vraiment important et que celle-ci n'est pas faites dans les temps.

Je le regardais incrédule en songeant à quel point j'avais toujours peur de ne pas parvenir à faire ce qu'il nous demandait dans le temps imparti. A savoir je ne me serais pas pourri autant la vie. Quoique d'un autre côté je crois que je n'aurais même pas pu, c'était l'effet Draco on ne voulait pas le décevoir. Et de toute façon comment faire pour différencier les choses importantes ou pas à ses yeux.

- Enfin, ça ne te dérange pas que je partage ta voiture. Ca risque de faire jaser. Dis-je en me rendant soudain compte de là ou je me trouvais.

- Non, je ne me suis jamais caché, quelque soit mes amants. Je tiens seulement à ce qu'une fois au bureau nous gardions une certaine distance. Dit-il en posant ses lunettes sur son nez alors que la voiture se garer devant les grands immeubles d'« Elégance ». Je n'aime pas non plus me donner en spectacle. Ajouta t-il en sortant.

Je le suivais alors qu'il sortait de la voiture avec toute son élégance. Restant tout de même en retrait par rapport à lui. Et hésitais même à prendre le même ascenseur que lui.

Machinalement je le suivais jusque devant l'immense bureau derrière lequel Théo jonglait avec ses téléphones, comme à chaque fois où je le voyais d'ailleurs. Il salut Draco d'un signe de tête sans pour autant s'interrompre. Je m'arrêtais en me souvenant que mes nouveaux quartiers ce trouvaient à l'étage en dessous.

- Vous n'êtes pas au bon étage, dit une voix que je connaissais bien. Venez avec moi.

- Bonjour Severus, tu as bien choisi ton assistant il faudra que tu me le prêtes de temps à autre, je crois savoir qu'il est assez compétent. Dit Draco en continuant sa route vers son bureau sans ce retourné.

Je suivais donc mon nouveau patron jusqu'à l'étage du dessous, bien que j'aurais mille fois préféré rester avec Draco. Enfin je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je suivais donc Snape jusqu'à son bureau.

- Bon alors, je suis tenu de vous donner du tout de même un peu de travail. Donc vous n'aurez qu'à mettre à jours les listes de la réserve.

Car en plus de devoir engager un assistant il faut aussi que tout soit mit sur ordinateur. Donc il vous faudra rentrée le vêtement, son créateur, sa taille enfin vous verrez c'est assez simple mais fastidieux. Enfin de tout façon je vous demanderez de le faire le soir car je tiens un cahier ou je note toutes ses choses et je ne tiens à ce que vous me le preniez quand je travaille. Le reste du temps je vous demanderez de porter des articles dans les services que je vous direz. Vous voyez quelques choses à ajouter ?

- Oui, bien sur. Dis-je en le regardant s'affairer avec quelques cahiers et plusieurs notes volantes qu'il remit dans un tiroir surchargé.

Finalement mon séjour en temps qu'employé chez Draco allait me servir et je comptais bien en faire profiter Snape. Je n'allais pas supporter de rester à rien faire, je n'aimais pas être payée à rien faire.

- Eh bien. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas être dérangé donc je peux me charger de répondre au téléphone et de vous faire passer les messages. Je peux également faire vos courses à l'extérieur et me charger de votre courrier. Dis-je attrapant le téléphone portable que me tendait ce dernier visiblement agréablement surpris et d'accord.

De toute manière il ne serait jamais pire que Draco, ou alors je n'y survivrais pas.

A ma grande surprise un sourire éclaira le visage dur de mon nouveau patron. C'était quand même un bel homme finalement pour peu qu'il montre un visage un peu plus ouvert.

- Eh bien je dois dire que ce sont d'excellentes idées, je vous laisse mon bureau. Vous pouvez y faire ce que bon vous semble dans la mesure où vous ne me changez rien de place. Dit-il en partant dans la réserve avec son fameux cahier sous le bras.

Je le regardais faire un peu surpris, je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait un cahier. Enfin. Prenant possession de mes nouveaux quartiers, j'allais ouvrir la fenêtre et les volets en grand inondant le bureau de lumière. Ce dernier paraissait alors bien plus grand. Il était d'une propreté exemplaire et rien ne trainait ou que ce soit mais dans la semi obscurité dans laquelle il était quand j'étais entré on ne pouvait pas le deviner.

J'allais attraper les notes que Snape manipulait un peu plus tôt et me réinstallé devant l'ordinateur. Et les heures qui suivirent, je les passais à rentrer ces derniers dans l'ordinateur classant tous les dossiers dans le disque dur à un rythme soutenu. Faisant bien attention à tout remettre à sa place comme me l'avais demandé Snape.

- Fichez le camp d'ici c'est la pose déjeuner et je ne veux pas vous revoir avant 14h, dit Snape adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte en me faisant sursauter.

- Bien, dis-je en terminant qu'en même ce que j'étais entrain de faire.

J'en aurais encore pour au moins deux jours à ce rythme mais une fois finis tout irais mieux et il faudrait que je me trouve une nouvelle occupation. Parce que pour l'instant Snape ne m'avais rien demandé. J'avais également rentré le répertoire de Snape sur l'ordinateur et avais fait passer sa ligne professionnelle sur le portable pour ne pas que ce dernier soit dérangé. Je le dit d'ailleurs à ce dernier en sortant, ayant la ferme intention d'aller voir Draco. J'attrapais le téléphone jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure au passage, 12h21. Il devait être en pause à cette heure là. Je composais donc son numéro.

- Oui, dit mon cher et tendre en décrochant.

- C'est moi, tu as déjà mangé ou on peut déjeuner ensemble, dis-je en m'adossant contre la paroi de l'ascenseur un sourire discret sur les lèvres.

- J'attendais que tu m'appelles, je suis dans mon bureau que veux-tu manger ? Demanda t-il nonchalamment.

- Ce que tu veux, j'arrive je suis dans l'ascenseur. Dis-je en souriant un peu plus à la perspective de manger avec mon amant.

- Bien à tout de suite, je t'aime. Rajouta t-il avant de raccrocher son ton n'ayant pas variés. Enfin je devais me faire à cette facette de mon amant.

Adossé tranquillement je regardais les portes s'ouvrir et un groupe de jeunes filles entrer en piaillant. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire je les écoutais piailler sur le nouvel amant de Draco en souriant. Heureusement pour elle et pour moi les portes s'ouvrirent sur mon étage avant que je n'éclate de rire. Je traversais les couloirs jusqu'au bureau du dit Draco en reprenant mon calme.

Pansy était sur son bureau entrain de pianoter sur son ordinateur. Elle me regarda rentrer suspicieusement mais ce retient de faire tout commentaire.

- Que veux-tu ? dit-elle sans hausser le ton pour ne pas déranger Draco en voyant que je me dirigeais vers son bureau.

Sur le coup je ne sus quoi répondre, devais-je lui dire que nous étions en couple avec Draco. J'en étais là dans mes réflexion quand la voix de celui-ci retentis de son bureau.

- Pansy je sais que vous appréciez Harry. Mais j'aimerais assez pouvoir déjeuner avec mon amant sans que vous l'accapariez. Dit-il d'une voix froide.

Passant ma main sur ma nuque un peu gêné, j'entrais dans le bureau de ce dernier en rougissant à cette remarque mais heureux que ce dernier me reconnaisse publiquement, car il faudrait moins de temps à cette information pour circuler qu'à des bottes Chanel de trouver un acquéreur.

- Alors tu veux que nous allions manger quelques parts, dis-je en m'approchant de son immense bureau.

- Non j'ai demandais à … Emily d'aller nous chercher deux salades. Dit-il en levant les yeux de ses dossiers. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à revenir il ne faut pas tans de temps pour aller chercher deux salade. Dit-il en poussant quelques dossiers et magasine de son bureau pour faire un peu de place.

Et en effet nous n'attendîmes pas bien longtemps avant de voir débarqué une grande rousse sculpté comme un mannequin sur des talons d'une hauteur vertigineuse et des vêtements monstreusement serrés. Elle posa les salades devant nous arrangeant une table devant nous comme j'avais du le faire et comme tout les assistant de ce dernier l'avait fait et le ferait.

- Pansy, Emily vous pouvez disposer. Ne revenez pas avant que je vous appelle. Dit-il froidement en les regardant attraper leurs affaires et décamper.

Je le regardais en souriant, un peu désolé pour elle. Mais bon elle ne semblait pas sans plaindre. Des milliers de filles tueraient pour être à leur place, non ?J'attrapais l'assiette que la grande rousse avait posée devant moi, une salade avec des morceaux de pommes. Comment savait-il que j'adorais ce genre de salade.

- Alors comment c'est passé ton premier jour ? Demanda t-il en venant s'installer sur mes genoux.

- Très bien, en fait je crois que je vais m'y plaire. Snape n'est pas très directif, j'ai pris les choses en main.

Picorant dans son assiette, Draco sourit.

- Je crois qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait en t'engageant. Il n'est pas du genre à donner des ordres quels qu'ils soient, ce n'est pas son truc. Le fait de t'engager lui hôte définitivement ce poids de l'esprit. Dit-il en posant un petit baiser sur mes lèvres.

J'acquiesçais en piquant dans un bout de pommes dans mon assiette pour le porter à sa bouche.

- Et toi ? Demandais-je mine de rien.

J'espérais de tout cœur que son père n'aurait pas trop de cœur à l'ouvrage et n'aurait pas commençait de suite son plan de pourrir la vie de Draco. Je l'espérais sincèrement.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses mais pour l'instant mon père n'a encore rien fait je crois qu'il préfère laisser un temps de latence pour permettre à la pression de monter avant de frapper, dit-il en repoussant son assiette encore quasiment pleine.

Voyant qu'il évitait mon regard, je ramenais l'assiette vers lui avec la ferme intention de le faire manger un peu plus. Je n'allais tout faire pour le soutenir contre son père et le laisser ce pourrir la santé.

- Ah non cette fois tu manges un peu plus.

Devant les grognements mécontents de ce dernier je piquais dans son assiette pour lui donner la béquée, jusqu'à ce que je fusse satisfait de la quantité de nourriture ingurgitée par celui-ci. Une fois que nous eûmes finit notre repas je me calais bien dans le fond de ma chaise glissant les mains dans le dos de mon amant. Passant sous son tee shirt et glissant sur la peau satinée de mon amour. L'écoutant ronronner doucement.

Emerveillé par les soupirs et gémissement qu'il produisait je posais mes lèvres sur son épaule, embrassant doucement la peau à ma portée, la mordillant parfois. Nous restâmes ainsi serré l'un contre l'autre, pendant de longue de minutes.

- Harry il faut que je retourne travailler, et toi aussi, finit-il par dire Draco en ce relevant.

Je le regardais faire à contre cœur, j'aurais bien passé ma journée lové contre lui. Mais bon, c'était le prix pour sortir avec le maitre ultime, de la mode américaine et du magazine de référence de la mode dans le monde. Je me levai doucement en trainant un peu des pieds. Je le regardais appeler Pansy et Emily en soupirant doucement. Et le laissant à ses affaires je commençais à repartir, cependant je n'eu pas fait un pas que ce dernier me rattraper par le bras m'obligeant à me retourner vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase car ses lèvres vinrent les clore de la manière la plus délicieuse qui soit. Je souris doucement alors qu'il ce reculait un peu il me lança un regard délicieusement sensuel.

- Nous nous retrouvons ce soir, demanda t-il doucement en restant quand même entre mes bras.

- Bien sur, je te propose un petit resto avec mes amis. La dernière fois tu as du partir un peu précipitamment et ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sortit avec eux. Dis-je en songeant qu'il faudrait quand même que je leurs téléphone pour leur demander s'il le voulait.

Après quelques minutes de tendresse encore, nous nous séparâmes. Le cœur un peu plus léger.

J'entrais dans un ascenseur et me dirigeais d'un pas mécanique vers mon nouveau lieu de travail. A la suite de ça je passais un une journée des plus tranquille, Snape ne recevait pas beaucoup d'appel et les rares personne que j'eus au téléphone semblaient extrêmement surprise que quelqu'un leur réponde et était donc assez claire et concise ayant peur sans doute que je leur raccroche au nez. Ainsi j'en profitais pour m'avançais le plus possible, sans avoir aperçu de nouveau mon patron. Ce calme dura environ deux bonnes heures, jusqu'à ce que Snape n'entre dans mon bureau comme un courant d'air.

- Lâchez cet ordinateur, j'ai besoin de vos bras, dit-il en repartant.

Je me jetais donc à sa suite, sauvegardant mon travail avant de sortir. Je le cherchais un instant et finis par le trouver, ou plutôt il finit par réapparaître tirant un portant sur lequel ce trouvait une multitude de vêtements.

- Il y en a un autre, dit-il en me fourrant le un panier dans les mains et le portant sous le nez.

Je le suivais en calant tans bien mal le panier contre ma hanche, mais disons que les costumes qui bien que chic et agréable à porter n'était pas idéal pour ce genre de tache. Et encore heureusement que j'avais laissé la veste dans le bureau. Dans l'ascenseur je me retrouvai à moitié écrasé contre le mur les deux portant prenant presque toute la place. Néanmoins je trouvais ça assez amusant, enfin un peu d'action.

- A qui doit les amener ? Demandais-je en poussant délicatement une chemise en soie fine qui semblait être taille enfant.

- Nous les portons dans le bureau de Draco pour voir les ensembles pour le prochain shooting.

Je le suivais donc à travers les couloirs d'« Elégance » de Draco, je dus me faire violence pour ne pas allé l'embrasser. Je me contenter de sourire doucement quand nous entrâmes dans le bureau sous le regard de deux assistantes. Je disposais les portants et panier avec Snape pendant que Draco semblait attendre quelques qu'uns.

- Ou est Blaise et les mannequins ? demanda t-il en ce penchant pour foudroyer sa nouvelle assistante qui venait de laisser tomber quelques dossier sur le sol.

- Je croyais qu'ils seraient déjà là, répondit Snape en arrangeant les portants dans le bureau, évitant ainsi à la pauvre fille de subir quelques remarques acides non méritées.

Nous attendîmes donc un peu Draco commença déjà à regarder sur les portants. Cependant voyant que personne n'arrivait les sourcils de Snape commencèrent à ce froncer alors qu'il regarder sa montre et une fine ride de stress apparut aux coins des yeux de Draco.

Attrapant son portable il composa le numéro de Blaise et l'absence de réponse son regard ce fit un peu plus anxieux.

- Pansy ! Contactez Blaise, je veux lui parler de suite. Dit-il assez fort pour que cette dernière l'entende, me jetant un regard un peu affolé.

Vous sortez de ce bureau pour l'instant nous ne pouvons rien faire et je suis sur que vous avez d'autres choses à faire autre que de rester planté là. Ajouta t-il sèchement aux deux assistantes qui s'empressèrent de déguerpir.

Allant s'asseoir contre son bureau Draco repris son air neutre, mais à la crispation dans ses épaule je savais bien qu'il était stressé. D'ailleurs Snape l'était aussi et je dois dire que je l'étais également. Enfin à tous les coups ils étaient juste coincés dans les bouchons et nous étions entrain de nous monter un film pour rien.

- Alors, finit-il par dire. A peu prés 5 minute après qu'il ait demandé à Pansy de joindre Blaise.

- Draco, je suis désolée mais il est injoignable sur son portable, son fixe et la voiture de fonction qui lui est attribué ne répond pas également. Les portables de Judith et Alix ne répondent pas non plus.

A ces mots Draco c'était redressé, les yeux un peu plus écarquillé.

Reprenant contenance, il lui dit sèchement qu'il ne voulait pas d'excuse mais des résultats. Heureusement pour elle le téléphone de ce dernier ce mit à carillonner à ce moment là, l'empêchant de continuer à l'invectiver. Cette dernière en profita pour filer sous le regard noir de son patron et le mien compatissant.

- Oui, dit-il d'une voix froide mais dans laquelle on discerner nettement la peur.

Et au fur et à mesure de la conversation, le visage déjà pale de Draco blanchit.

J'allais fermer les portes de son bureau pour que nous puissions être tranquille tandis que Snape ce dirigeais directement vers Draco pour le soutenir alors qu'il raccrochait, alors qu'il semblait sur le point de s'effondre.

- Ils ont eu un accident en venant une voiture leur est rentré dedans, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal apparemment. Ils ont été conduits dans un hôpital par sécurité. Dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Je l'attrapais par les épaules le collant contre moi d'office en jetant un regard implorant à Snape, que devais-je faire. Ce dernier pencha la tête doucement en me regardant un instant puis toussa doucement. De manière à ce que Draco relève les yeux vers lui.

- Bien nous reportons donc à demain. Dis Draco en ce levant de contre son bureau tentant de reprendre contenance, cependant un nouvel appel coupa ce dernier dans son élan.

Et ce coup si je crus bien qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes, son visage perdit le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait encore, mais plus étrange et inquiétant ses yeux perdirent leurs éclat pendant quelques secondes. L'appel dura encore moins de temps que celui précédent mais il sembla être bien pire. Dés qu'il raccrocha, je me jetais littéralement sur lui ses jambes ne le soutenant plus. Et ne voulant pas qu'il ce blesse je nous laissais glisser au sol. Snape à nos côtés.

- Ce n'est qu'un début, murmurait-il inlassablement les paupières fermées.

- Draco, c'était ton père ? Demandais-je terrorisé à l'idée de connaître déjà la réponse.

- Je savais que je n'aurais pas du lui dire non, je vais accepter, si plie à ses exigences il arrêtera. Dit-il en attrapant son téléphone, les mains tremblantes.

Mon cœur ce serra douloureusement en le regardant, il semblait perdu comme jamais. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse mais que devais-je lui dire. Nous ne nous connaissions depuis si peu de temps finalement. Avais-je le droit de m'immiscer ainsi dans cette histoire extrêmement intime et douloureuse.

Enfin Snape s'en chargea à ma place, il arracha presque le téléphone de Draco de ses mains et le jeta plus loin dans le bureau, le visage empreint d'un colère sourde.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te gifler, dit-il en lui attrapant le menton le forçant à lui faire face. J'ai laissé ta mère seule, mais je refuse qu'il face de même avec toi, Draco. Regarde-moi ! Crois-tu sincèrement que tu pourrais tout abandonner ? Tu crois que ça passera !

- Je le ferai s'il le faut ! Je ne veux pas qu'il blesse d'autres personne par ma faute. Dit-il en repoussant sa main. S'éloignant de moi par la même occasion.

Je n'en mourrai pas et tu pourrais reprendre ma place avec Blaise, dit-il en ce relevant plantant son regard dans celui de Snape. Vous vous en sortiriez très bien, « Elégance » n'a pas besoin de moi pour fonctionner.

- Tu es exactement comme ta mère. Elle à tout laissé tomber par « amour » et je l'ai vu dépérir doucement, même si à ta naissance j'ai cru qu'elle irait mieux. Elle semblait si heureuse à ta naissance, mais elle n'a jamais remonté la pente…

- Tais-toi !

- Elle morte triste ! Draco et je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme elle. Dit-il lui attrapant les épaules alors que ce dernier voulait le repousser.

Ta mère était belle, elle était merveilleuse. C'était une femme extraordinaire et après avoir épousé ton… Draco écoute moi ! Dit-il le secouant un peu par les épaules pour qu'il le regarde.

Après avoir épousé ton père elle n'a jamais retrouvé cet éclat qui la rendait si extraordinaire. Elle n'a jamais retrouvé cet éclats qui à fait d'elle un des plus grands mannequins de tous les temps. Et jamais je ne laisserai ça t'arriver. Je laissé tomber ta mère mais je l'aimais trop pour faire la même erreur avec toi.

Je sortais discrètement de la pièce, heureusement pour Draco son bureau était bien isolé et je ne pense pas que Pansy et Emily aient entendu quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs en regardant cette dernière je songeais qu'il en avait changé depuis que nous sortions ensemble. Je m'installais sur le bureau de Pansy et me penchais au-dessus de ses papiers pour la voir.

- Alors comment fonctionne le bureau depuis que je ne suis plus là ? Demandais-je en souriant.

- Bien mieux, à ce que je sache. Tu n'étais pas un élément des plus important ici, me renvoya Pansy. En relevant les yeux vers moi, d'un air détaché mais avec un éclat amusé dans les yeux.

- Eh bien, je venais voir si tu pouvais faire un petit truc pour moi. Dis-je la regardant pianoter sur ordinateur.

- Dans tes rêves, répondit-elle sans me regarder.

Je souris à ses manières aristocratiques, décidément essayait-elle de faire comme Draco ? Dans ce cas là elle avait encore du boulot. Néanmoins elle écouta quand même.

_Narcyss __: Et bien je dois dire que je n'aime pas trop ce que j'écris en ce moment mais bon, je me dis que c'est pas trop mal et que de toute façon je ne vais faire ma princesse en prenant mon temps. Enfin c'est bientôt la rentrée donc je souhaite une bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui sont concerné (je fais partit des gens dans ce cas)._

_Voilà kiss et à bientôt, ps : mon je dis rien quand à mon orthographe tous le monde est au courant maintenant. _

**A suivre... :**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : **Il n'y a pas de honte à préférer le bonheur

**Auteur :** Narcyss_NewAge 712

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est la suite de "La beauté est la marque du Diable" que je conseille de lire pour ceux qui veulent lire cet fics ^^

**Genre :** U.A, Romance,...

**Rating : **euh, K+ je crois

**Couple :** ... couple principal HP / DM

**Note :** C'est ma deuxième fic et j'espère ne pas décevoir ceux qui me lisent, dans tous les cas je dois dire que je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire et que tous les commentaires sur ma façon d'écrire mon étaient très utile.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. ^-^

**Résumé : **Harry est un jeune homme de 22 ans qui dès la fin de ses études est venu s'installer à New York avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Après une ou deux semaine de galère et plus d'une cinquantaine de CV posté ici et là, une personne des ressources humaines lui propose enfin un entretien d'embauche. Le lendemain il ce rend donc au siège du magasine " Elégance " pour un entretien visant le poste d'assistant du rédacteur en chef.

_**Il n'y a pas de honte à préférer le bonheur **_

_Chapitre 05_

Après ma petite discutions avec Pansy, qui me promit son soutien et son silence.

Je rentrais à nouveau dans le bureau ou je trouvais Draco et Snape comme si de rien n'était. Je les regardais un sourire aux lèvres pour peu on aurait pu dire qu'ils étaient de la même famille.

Enfin ils étaient surtout du même monde, en les voyants ainsi je me dis que jamais je ne pourrais en faire partie. C'était un monde exclusif ou il fallait y être né. Et en y réfléchissant bien je n'étais pas sur de vouloir en faire partie, comment je pourrais venir en aide à Draco si j'étais exactement comme lui. Enfin,…

- Nous avons reporté la réunion elle aura lieu après demain. Dit Snape en sortant laissant les portant là ou ils étaient. Je vais dire à Pansy d'aller vous chercher un café.

Je jetais un coup d'œil par vers Draco qui ce tenait bien droit contre son bureau et qui fit signe d'y aller en souriant doucement. Je lui envoyais un baiser du bout des doigts et emboitant le pas à Snape. Soupirant un grand coup dans l'ascenseur mais il fallait que je me remette au boulot.

Comme la veille c'est Snape qui me vira sans sommation de son bureau, qui aujourd'hui était le mien même ami bon… En sous-entendant que je devais prendre Draco avec moi.

Je m'exécutais donc un souriant doucement de son attitude.

C'est en montant vers le bureau de Draco que je me mis à vraiment réfléchir sur la manière qu'avait eue d'agir son père. Jamais, au grand jamais je n'aurais cru possible qu'un homme fasse ce genre de chose pour un motif aussi comment dire… aussi futile.

Je n'étais vraiment pas au bout de mes surprises en continuant à venir ici.

- Harry descend, l'ascenseur ce referme, dit une voix lointaine mais qui avait vu juste.

J'étais tans perdu dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas fait attention à l'ouverture de la porte et cette dernière commençait donc à ce refermé. Glissant vite mon pied dans l'ouverture je regardais Théo (qui était bien sur la voix qui m'avait appelée), ce dernier me souriait amusé par mon étourderie.

Heureusement pour moi il n'y avait plus grand monde à cette heure si dans les bureaux et heureusement pour moi personne à l'accueil. A part Théo, avec un peu de chance il ne dirait rien à personne.

- Je t'ai appelé Draco, il arrive dans cinq minutes, dit-il en me regardant le menton posé sur la paume. Pour la première fois je le voyais sans cinq ou six téléphones et autant de dossier à traiter.

- Merci, soufflais-je en m'accoudant contre la banque.

Alors quoi de neuf dans les étages, demandais-je en écartant les cheveux de mon visage.

Arquant joliment un sourcil, Théo entreprit de me raconter les derniers potins incluant l'accident de Blaise dans son rapport qui selon les ragots était un pur accident du à chauffard trop pressé. Enfin, pour le reste j'appris les futurs mariages, divorces, fiançailles, qui avaient ou allaient avoir lieu selon avis et quelques avis autres. Son babillement était assez reposant en fait, surtout quand personne ne vous adressez la parole de toute la journée ou alors très peu.

- Harry, dit la voix bien connus de mon amant coupant ainsi du papotage assez impressionnant du standardiste.

Je me tournais donc vers celui-ci. Et je remarquais un peu suspicieux qu'il n'avait ni blouson, ni de veste à son bras. Donc apparemment qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de sortir, chose qui me contrariait fortement. Je respirais profondément avant de prendre la parole.

- Draco, dis-je d'une voix un peu rauque.

- Harry, je…

- N'ai pas le choix, je vais te suivre parce que sinon Harry va faire gros scandale et demander à Snape d'intervenir, dis-je en le coupant en plein milieu de sa phrase en me forçant à garder un ton calme. Et tu sais comme je n'aime pas ça.

Pendant quelques minutes il soutient mon regard avant de baisser les yeux en soupirant. J'avais du faire appel à tous mon self contrôle, mon courage et ma détermination pour ne pas baisser les yeux face à son regard glacial.

Il ne le savait peut être pas mais je n'aurais sans doute pas le cran de tenir s'il décidait de riposter.

- Je reviens dans un instant, dit-il en repartant vers son bureau.

Pendant ce temps Théo n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, je ne sais même pas si il avait osé respirer pendant notre échange. Une fois Draco sortit de la pièce, nous nous regardâmes avant de soupirer dans un même mouvement. Avant de rire de soulagement en nous regardant à nouveau.

- Mon dieu, je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible, dit Théo. En me regardant d'un air impressionné.

- Je te demanderais de ne pas en faire tout un plat, s'il te plait. Dis-je doucement en m'accoudant contre la banque, les jambes tremblant. Tu comprends ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, pas un mot ne sortira de mes lèvres, dit-il en me souriant.

Nous attendîmes en discutant un peu tous les deux.

L'épisode au quel nous venions d'assister pour Théo et participer pour ma part était encore trop frais dans nos esprits pour que nous puissions en parler. Enfin d'un moins pour moi, je n'aurais jamais pensais tenir tête à Draco et encore moins lui tenir tête devant témoin au bureau. J'espérais de tous mon cœur qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas.

- Alors Snape ? Il est comment en tant que patron ? Demanda soudain le secrétaire pour briser le silence.

Je le regardais un peu surpris. Puis souris franchement à sa question, c'est vrai que Snape était un mystère ici malgré qu'il travaille à « Elegance » depuis très très longtemps. Peut être même depuis le début.

- Eh bien, il est aussi discret et bizarre qu'en temps normal. Répondis-je.

En fait, travaillait pour lui est un vrai plaisir après Draco.

Sur ce une discutions polie s'installa entre nous jusqu'au retour de Draco. Théo était très intéressé par Snape, c'est vrai qu'avoir des informations sur Snape ici était un trésor.

- Allons-y, dit ce dernier en venant ce placer près de moi.

Prenant discrètement sa main nous sortîmes des locaux du journal.

Draco ne semblait pas beaucoup m'en vouloir, dans la voiture il ce permit même de poser sa tête sur mon épaule en fermant les yeux. Par contre il ne décrocha pas un mot. Et bizarrement je ne me sentais pas le besoin de combler le silence et Draco non plus.

Donc dans la voiture qui nous conduisait vers chez Draco, pas un mot un mot ne fut prononcé.

On descendit et nous allâmes nous installer dans son salon.

On s'installa et on passa la moitié de la soirée ainsi, j'avais allumé la télé pour qu'il y est un peu d'animation dans la pièce. Mais aucun de nous ne prononça un mot.

- Tu as faim ? Finis-je par demandé en me relevant avec l'idée d'aller préparer quelque chose pour faire taire mon estomac.

N'ayant pas de réponse je quitter la pièce préparé vite fait un truc à mangé, posé tout sur plateau et revenais prés de mon amant. Ce dernier c'était roulé en boule dans le coin de canapé que je venais de quitter.

Je déposais mon plateau sur la table basse et m'agenouillé devant lui écartant quelques mèches de son visage. Ce dernier avait les yeux à moitié fermé, il semblait si fragile à me regarder comme ça. Triste, apeuré,…

- Mange un peu, dis-je et en voyant son manque de réaction, j'attrapais même la fourchette et commençais à lui donner la béquet.

- Je vais aller courir un peu, finit-il par dire en repoussant mon bras et accessoirement la nourriture qui je lui présentais.

Je le regardais faire, surpris par ce soudain revirement.

D'un état presque amorphe il venait de passer à un « trop plein » d'énergie ?

Je le regardais monter ce changer et partir. Je le regardais faire trop surpris pour réagir, j'avoue que pendant quelques instants je n'avais pas cru qu'il irait ce faire. Je le regardais donc faire sans dire un mot jusqu'au moment ou il passa la porte

- Draco… je ne pu finir ma phrase qu'il était déjà sortit.

Poussant un long soupir je sortais mon téléphone et composais le numéro de portable de Pansy.

- Pansy, tu as ce que je t'ai demandé, dis-je en me laissant tomber sur son canapé.

Un sourire victorieux apparu sur mon visage alors qu'elle me répondait par l'affirmative. La première partie de mon plan venait de réussir avec succès. Maintenant je pourrais penser à la seconde partie.

Pour cela il me faudrait juste la participation de quelques personnes, qui j'espérais serrée coopérative.

Ensuite j'attendis, j'attendis longtemps que Draco revienne.

Je finis par m'endormir la peur au ventre qu'il arrive quelque chose à Draco. D'ailleurs je me réveillais en sentant une caresse froide sur mon visage. Je sursautais et plantais mon regard dans celui fatigué de Draco. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge, 3h15.

- Tu as bien couru, demandais-je sèchement.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, il ce contenta de me regarder. Pendant quelques instants j'hésitais à lui crier dessus, sachant qu'il détestait ça mais que ça me ferait du bien. Je le laissais m'embrasser, cependant quand il voulu pousser un peu plus loin, j'emprisonnais sa main dans la mienne.

- Pas comme ça, lui dis-je. Je me levai un peu groggy le prenais dans mes bras et le montais jusque dans la salle de bain.

Je lui faisais couler un bain dans lequel je versais quelques sels de bains parfumé après quoi je nous dévêtissais et nous glissais dedans, lui dans mes bras.

- Détends toi, après peut-être on fera un câlin si tu veux toujours, murmurais-je à son oreille alors que nous glissions dans le bain.

Je coulais mes mains dans son dos, dans ses cheveux. Sur son torse…

Par la suite on fit l'amour, Draco de manière douloureusement désespérée et moi en essayant d'être le plus tendre et rassurant possible. Ce soir là je ne pris finalement pas beaucoup de plaisir à faire l'amour avec lui. J'aimais trop Draco pour cela.

Dans la nuit je me réveillai seul à nouveau, pendant quelques minutes mon cœur ce serra si fort que j'en eu mal au bras. Je fis le tour de l'appartement pour finalement me laisser tomber dans le canapé. Expirant par dépit je serré les dents en me répétant que je ne pouvais rien y faire et qu'il fallait que Draco y mette un peu du sien et que je n'y pouvais rien.

J'attendis donc que ce dernier revienne, il était sans doute partit courir. Enfin j'espérais fortement. Et j'eu raison, il revient prés d'une heure plus tard en jogging, essoufflé.

- Tu es déjà levé Harry, dit-il en allant ce chercher une petite bouteille d'eau.

Je ne répondis pas je me contentais de le regarder. Je voulais qu'il ce rende compte qu'il m'avait blessé avec son attitude étrange et froide. Il cherchait à faire quoi en allant courir ainsi et en ne mangeant pratiquement rien. S'il voulait mourir je ne comptais pas le laissais faire.

- Tu comptes te tuer à petit feu devant moi ? Demandais-je sans bouger.

- Pardon ? dit-il en me regardant gentiment.

- Tu as parfaitement entendus ! Tu comptes te détruire la santé à cause de ton père, dis-je en haussant le ton sans le vouloir vraiment.

Remarque comme ça au moins tu lui prouves qu'il a toujours bien une énorme emprise sur toi.

Je sais que je n'aurais pas du hausser le ton, mais le stress m'avait aussi affecté et il fallait bien que moi aussi je relâche un peu de pression sinon je ne pourrai pas être d'une grande aide à Draco. Je le laissais reculer sans amorcer le moindre mouvement dans sa direction.

- Harry ne crie pas s'il te plait, dit ce dernier en reculant d'un pas face à mes éclats de voix

- Draco, je m'inquiète pour toi et je suis furieux de ne pas pouvoir t'aider.

Je me levais pour le prendre dans mes bras, l'emprisonnant dans mon étreinte. J'avais peur de le perdre, je venais juste de le trouver, je n'avais donc aucune envie qu'on me le reprenne. Qu'on me le prenne.

- Ecoute, je ne peu pas tout te dire pour le moment mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserais jamais tomber. Tu veux me faire plaisir alors repose toi un peu sur moi, je n'attends que ça. Je ne peu faire que ça pour l'instant alors laisse moi au moins faire ça pour toi. Ne me laisse pas.

Drago hésita, il ne répondit pas d'abord. Tendu entre mes bras. J'enfouissais mon visage dans le cou de ce dernier, « fais-moi confiance » j'avais envie de lui hurler ses mots. De caresser son visage en les lui répétant mille fois. Pourtant je ne dis rien, me contentent de poser mon nez dans son cou et d'embrasser la peau tendre de son cou.

- Je… Harry.

- Si tu ne sais pas quoi répondre ne dis rien, il vaut mieux ne rien dire que de regretter ses mots par la suite. Je ne le sais que trop bien, ajoutais-je en riant doucement.

Je l'observais, serré contre moi. Les yeux fermés fortement, comme un enfant qui a peur de se réveiller dans son cauchemar.

- Vas te reposer, dis-je en desserrant doucement mon étreinte.

- Non, je vais prendre ma douche puis nous irons au magasine. Tu as raison il hors de question que je te laisse, que ferais tu sans moi. Dit-il en montant les escaliers avec une classe à tomber par terre, un doux sourire sur le visage.

Non vraiment, il ne devait pas être humain.

J'attrapais mon téléphone, Pansy avait fait un travail assez impressionnant sans me demander quoique ce soit. Elle devait ce douter de ce qui ce tramait mais était assez intelligente pour ne rien dire ou laisser paraître. Enfin grâce à elle tout était prêt maintenant c'était à moi de faire le reste, tout seul. Je ne comptais pas risquer d'entrainer Draco avec moi si tout ne ce passait pas comme prévue.

Je montais me doucher à la suite de Draco. Puis on partit ensemble pour « Elegance ». Mon plan était en marche. Je partais comme une furie vers mon bureau dans l'antre de Snape. Après un petit bisou à mon amoureux quand même.

Une fois bien calé dans le bureau j'attrapais mon portable et hésitais longuement avant d'appeler le numéro que je fixais depuis plusieurs minutes durant. Mon cœur battant douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Snape était dans les locaux je l'entendais mais je savais qu'il ne viendrait surement pas tout de suite, s'il venait me voir.

- Allo Lucas Delast, Harry Potter à l'appareil. Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Demandais-je anxieusement.

- Si je me souviens de toi ?! Pansy m'a dit que tu voulais me parler de certaines choses concernant Lucius Malfoy Legrand. Et que tu avais besoin de moi. Alors je t'écoute mon tout beau.

- On pourrait ce voir ? Dis-je doucement. Je préférerais qu'on ne parle pas de ça au téléphone.

- Pas de problème, t'as une pose entre midi et deux je présume. Alors je te dis à toute l'heure au resto italien qui fait l'angle de la rue en face « Elégance ».

- D'accord à midi dans ce resto.

Je raccrochais et relevais le nez de mon bureau en soupirant. Je me reculais instantanément en voyant le regard noir de Snape me fusiller du regard.

Je mettais mes deux devant moi comme pour calmer un fauve en ouvrant la bouche, aucun son ne voulant sortir de ma gorge.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, dis-je précipitamment.

- Vous êtes bien conscient que la plupart du temps ceux qui disent ce genre de phrase sont toujours mal partie pour s'expliquer ensuite. Mais je vais vous laissez vous expliquer, seulement sachez que selon votre réponse vous pourriez le regretter longtemps. Dit Snape avec une voix plus froide et tranchante qu'une lame.

- J'essaye vraiment d'aider Draco, dis-je posant soudain les mains sur mon bureau. Et j'avoue que j'ai énormément de mal. Je ne suis pas aussi habitué que vous à faire des plans sur la comète pour sauver mon amant de son père diabolique. J'en peux plus, alors j'aimerais un peu plus de liberté pour pouvoir l'aider.

Je regardais Snape, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne s'asseoir en face de moi. Me tendant un paquet de mouchoir que je regardais étonné.

- Vous pleurez, dit-il en posant le paquet sous mon nez.

- Non, dis-je en attrapant néanmoins le paquet de mouchoir.

- Je ne vous demanderez rien alors, mais faite attention. Mais sachez que vous risquez de blesser Draco. Il est passionné et risque de souffrir, même si vous ne voulez que son bien. Dit ce dernier en repartant dans son monde, sa réserve.

Vous pouvez prendre votre journée. Et si vous avez besoin de mon aide, sachez qu'elle vous est acquise dans la mesure du possible.

J'attrapais mon téléphone laissais un mot à Draco sur son répondeur pour lui dire que je serais absent toute la journée mais que ce soir on sortait tous les deux. Non négociable. Ensuite je téléphonais à Pansy pour connaître l'emploie du temps de Draco et lui demandais de me tenir au courant si jamais il changeait de programme et décidait de sortir.

Je téléphonais ensuite à Lucas qui (je me demande bien ce qu'il peut faire de ses journées celui-là, enfin.) qui accepta que nous avancions notre rendez-vous.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais dans un café prés du bureau ou officié Lucas, le regardant arriver d'un pas conquérant. Pas mal de gens le suivaient du regard. Faut dire que c'est vrai qu'il était beau garçon et pleinement conscient de son charme ténébreux.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser

- Mauvais coup en perspective ? Demanda ce dernier en s'asseyant en face de moi.

- Dans ce cas là vous simuliez drôlement bien, répondis-je posant mon menton dans ma main en forçant le nez.

Ce dernier eu l'air d'abord surpris et perplexe, puis sourit en me regardant malicieusement.

- Il faudrait qu'on réessaye alors pour voir, je ne me souviens plus très bien en fait, dit-il en croisant les mains devant lui un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Même pas dans vos rêves les plus fous, répondis-je du tac au tac en attrapant ma tasse de café.

Je le vis retenir un rire.

- He bien au contact du dragon vous n'avez rien perdu de votre charme, je dois bien lui concéder

ça, vous êtes particulièrement séduisant. Votre couple va bien, il ne vous tyrannise pas ?

- Stop, dis-je après avoir bu un peu. Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

Croisant les mains sur mes genoux je soupirais doucement regardant mon portable.

Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur Lucius Malefoy ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous seriez prés à donner pour avoir ce genre d'infos ? Demanda t-il en souriant.

- Nulle part, répondis-je.

Sans ce départir de son sourire, il continua de me fixer avec son regard plus que noir. Lui je le craignais car il était plus qu'impossible de savoir ce qui pouvait lui passer dans la tête.

- Lucius Malefoy, un des plus grands hommes d'affaire de New-York, il est propriétaire de la banque Slytherin&co a été marié à Narcissa Black le mannequin et fondatrice du magasine « Elègance » morte…

- C'est gentil Lucas mais si je voulais une biographie de Lucius je lui demanderais vois je le demanderais à Draco, dis-je en me massant les tempes.

Je sentais poindre un puissant mal de crane, ça allait pas être possible.

- Lucas si je joue franc jeu avec vous mais je vous en prie j'aurais besoin de votre aide, dis-je en fermant les yeux de toute mais force.

- Allez, vous êtes trop mignon pour que je vous laisse dans cet état. Mais dites vous bien que je faire un article, alors s'il vous plait ne me tentez pas en me disant des choses… enfin nous nous comprenons. Et tenez, dit-il en me tendant une plaquette de cachet.

J'acceptais en avalant un cachet avec une joie non dissimulé. J'allais enfin pouvoir calmer mon mal de crâne.

- Alors dites moi, il vous faut des informations de quel acabits sur Lucius ?

Parce que je peux vous assurez que cet homme à fait pas mal de chose dans sa vie mais qui compte tenu de son statut est un peu hors d'atteinte.

Eh oui même moi je n'ai pas le cran de risquer ma carrière, dit-il en voyant mon expression moqueuse.

J'étais néanmoins assez refroidi par le fait que même un type aussi… enfin un type comme lui n'ose pas s'attaquer à Lucius Malfoy.

- Je veux quelques choses d'assez important pour faire pression sur lui, dis-je.

Il me faut quelques choses de bien lourd, de compact vous voyez.

Je le regardais, il me regardait. Enfin nous nous regardâmes quoi. Et il fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques instants, ou plutôt il réfléchi pendant quelques minutes. Lucius Malefoy devait être sacrément influant pour qu'il fasse douter Lucas.

- Je veux bien vous aider, venez avec moi je vais donner ce que vous voulez mais il faut d'abord que vous m'expliquiez tout votre plan.

_Bonjour et non je ne suis pas morte, don voilà la. Pour m'excuser de mon retard (une nouvelle fois) cette fois j'ai vraiment une excuse, j'en ai même plusieurs. _

_1) je suis en fac et même si c'est étonnant j'ai un boulot monstre._

_2) j'ai eu de gros problème avec mon ordinateur portable._

_3) en semaine je n'ai pas internet._

_4) je suis en train décrire une autre fic._

_Voilà avec toutes mes excuses encore pour le retard et bonne lecture._

**A suivre... :**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : **Il n'y a pas de honte à préférer le bonheur

**Auteur :** NarcyssNewAge 712

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est la suite de "La beauté est la marque du Diable" que je conseile de lire pour ceux qui veulent lire cet fics

**Genre :** U.A, Romance,...

**Rating : **euh, K je crois

**Couple :** ... couple principal HP / DM

**Note :** C'est ma deuxième fic et j'espére ne pas décevoir ceux qui me lisent, dans tous les cas je dois dire que je prend beaucoup de plaisir a écrire et que tous les commentaires sur ma façon d'écrire mon étaient trés utile.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. -

**Résumé : **Harry est un jeune homme de 22 ans qui dès la fin de ses études est venu s'installer à New York avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Après une ou deux semaine de galère et plus d'une cinquantaine de CV posté ici et là, une personne des ressources humaines lui propose enfin un entretien d'embauche. Le lendemain il ce rend donc au siège du magasine " Elégance " pour un entretien visant le poste d'assistant du rédacteur en chef.

_**Il n'y a pas de honte à préférer le bonheur **_

Chapitre 07

_- Je veux bien vous aider, venez avec moi je vais donner ce que vous voulez mais il faut d'abord que vous m'expliquiez tout votre plan._

Pour cela je vais juste vous demandez de m'accompagner jusqu'à mon bureau.

Je finissais ma tasse Lucas attendant patiemment un sourit collé sur les lèvres. Comme j'haïssais ce sourire, mais pour faire bonne figure je n'en montrai rien.

N'étais-je pas entrain de commettre une erreur ? N'en n'avais-je pas déjà commis assez ?

- Je vous accompagne, finis-je par dire en posant ma tasse

Alors que nous marchions je ne pouvais empêcher mes pensées de partir dans tous les sens. Nous ne marchâmes guère longtemps. Mais suffisamment pour que le doute me torde douloureusement l'estomac. Tout était si étrange, si compliqué. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas droit à une bonne petite vie bien tranquille et rangée comme Ron et Hermione.

Lucas me conduisit à son bureau qui était dans un bel immeuble sobre et classe bien que plus petit que ceux d'« Elégance ». Ce qui n'était en même temps pas si anormal. Lucas était quand même journaliste, même si son passe temps favoris était d'écrire dans les feuilles de choux sur je cite « l'enfer de la mode »), bref. Nous entrâmes dans un grand bureau dans les tons marrons et beige mais assez bien éclairé. Et étrangement austère.

Nous n'avions eu pour y accéder qu'à faire quelques pas après être sortit d'un grand ascenseur. Je n'avais pas vu grand monde, enfin peu,… non carrément personne. Chose dont je n'allais surtout me plaindre, mais qui était quand même assez inquiétant. Car même en tordant le coup, j'avais pu apercevoir quelques box vide.

- J't'écoute p'tit homme, dit Lucas en farfouillant dans des papiers sur son bureau (très bien rangé d'ailleurs et bien arrangé). Les rangeant avec une jolie dextérité dans des classeurs, des tiroirs, des pochettes,… Dis-moi comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour faire tomber le grand Lucius Malefoy.

- Je ne sais pas très bien encore. Je pense simplement aller voir Lucius Malefoy et lui mettre le nez au pied du mur. Donc il me faut quelque chose d'assez important pour qu'il me prenne au sérieux, dis-je en laissant choir fort peu élégamment dans le fauteuil en face de son bureau.

Il y eu un instant de silence, un instant ou il n'y eu plus un bruit dans le bureau, un silence presque parfait et très pesant.

- Pardon ?! Finit par dire Lucas en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Me fixant mi-figue mi-raisin.

Vous voulez que je commende de votre cercueil, dit-il en me regardant, son visage passant de l'ahurissement à la colère en une fraction de seconde.

Je restais surpris par sa remarque, d'accord je n'étais peut être pas un grand stratège, mais il ne fallait pas pousser non plus. Je ne partais pas en guerre, nous n'étions pas dans la mafia non plus.

- Bon c'est vrai qu'après tout le monde de la mode demande des sacrifices vous serez un agneau blanc parfait, dit-il en souriant… méchamment. Je me demande quel sera le prochain dans le lit de notre reine, enfin si prochain il y a car d'après certaines rumeurs son père aurait un mariage en vu pour son garçon. Une belle alliance avec un gros concurrent. Vendu comme une marchandise n'est-ce pas ironique pour quelqu'un dont l'apparence est primordiale.

Je me levais d'un bond posant les deux mains bien à plat sur son bureau pour ne pas l'étrangler ou le frapper. Il allait m'aider, il valait donc mieux que je ne lui tape pas dessus de suite. Mais qu'il ce permette de parler de Draco de cette façon,…

- C'est bon ou je continu ? demanda t-il en prenant soudain un air plus avenant. Je peu faire ça toute la journée c'est mon passe temps favoris et vous donnez de la matière, sourit-il.

Je le regardais, presque en état de choc. Il était schizophrène ou quoi

- Je peux savoir ce que vous avez ? Demandais-je en ramassant la chaise pour poser mes fesses dessus en regardant ce dernier avec méfiance. Mes nerfs étaient si tendu qu'encore une tape comme celle-ci et ils allaient lâcher.

Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me faire insulter, et encore moins pour vous écouter insulter mon amant.

- Je voulais pointer du doigt votre stupidité. Parfois je me demande comment Draco peut supporter votre insouciance. Parce que je dois dire que vous résistez plutôt bien pour l'instant et lui aussi d'ailleurs, dit-il le plus naturellement du monde. Juste comme ça, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

Je le regardais incrédule, il était vraiment… comment dire. Direct et… volubile.

Je soupirais en posant la tête sur le dossier posant mes mains fermées en poing sur mes yeux, il en avait des bonnes lui. Il aurait simplement pu me dire que j'étais dans l'erreur il n'avait pas besoin de me dire tout ça.

- Je sais ! Soufflais-je au bout de quelques instants.

Je ne sais que trop bien que je ne suis pas aussi parfait que tout les ex de Draco et je sais que je ne lui suis pas vraiment utile. Je n'ai pas d'influence, de fortune, je ne suis pas connu et ne pense pas l'être un jour. Je l'aime c'est tout, dis-je en soupirant profondément.

Je sentais les muscles de mon visage s'affaisser doucement alors que je relâchais un peu de la tension qui m'étouffait depuis des jours. Je finis par être intrigué du silence qui me répondait, même si pendant quelques instants il avait été plus que bienvenu. Je baissais mes mains de devant mes yeux et ces derniers vers mon interlocuteur.

Ce dernier me regardait d'un air on ne peu plus neutre. Schizophrénie quand tu nous tiens.

- J'adore fouiner là ou il ne faut pas et détruire les autres et leurs réputation, alors je veux bien te venir en aide petit bonhomme, mais il va falloir que vous ayez confiance en moi à quasiment 90 pourcent. Dit-il.

Au moins il avait compris que je ne pouvais pas avoir totalement confiance en lui. Personne ne pouvait décemment lui faire confiance à 100 pourcent, c'était de la folie pure et même pour la forme je ne pense que c'était possible.

Je soutenais son regard quelques instants passant en revu toutes les raisons qui auraient pu me pousser à lui faire un peu plus confiance et toute celle qui au contraire aurait plutôt tendance à me faire partir en le traitant de tous les noms.

Je finis par hocher la tête avec tout de même un peu de réserve et d'appréhension. Au final j'avais bien plus de raison de ne pas lui faire confiance mais bon, je n'avais également pas beaucoup d'autres solutions.

- Ne m'en veux pas trop mais ce que je vais faire est diabolique, il faut que nous mettions Draco au courant, et dieu sait que je n'ai jamais était aussi existé, dit-il en attrapant son téléphone.

Je le regardais faire trop surpris pour réagir de suite.

- Hey, ma douce dragonne passe moi ton chef c'est vraiment urgent, dit-il sans prendre le temps de ce présenter. …

Ton amant est dans mon bureau et tu as 5 min avant que je le couche sur mon bureau pour lui donner un cours d'éducation sexuelle, je pourrais bien lui apprendre 2 ou 3 choses dont tu me diras des nouvelles... Dit-il les yeux brillant et un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres alors que pour ma part je perdais toutes mes forces.

Je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce encore sous le choc, qu'avais-je fais. Je regardais l'horloge sur le mur encore tellement sous le choc que je ne me souviens même pas de l'heure alors que mes yeux ce reposaient sur Lucas.

- Vous ne l'avez pas fait, m'entendis-je demander. Je viens d'avoir une belle hallucination, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse un grand rire retentit dans la pièce, et ceux jusqu'à ce que je saute de ma chaise par-dessus le bureau dans la ferme intention de le faire passer par la fenêtre. Ou au moins de lui faire ravaler son sourire.

Ce dernier essayant tans bien que mal de ce défendre et de respirer entre deux éclats de rires. J'allais achever cet immonde traitre, ce sadique, libidineux

- Vous êtes complètement barge !!! C'est pas son père qui va me tuer, mais Draco… susurrais-je les dents serrée de toutes mes forces. Une colère sourde me donnant l'envie de l'étrangler sans plus attendre. J'avais néanmoins assez de maitrise de moi pour juste lui attraper le col et le secouer comme un prunier.

Cependant alors que j'allais l'étrangler en voyant que monsieur n'arrêtait pas de rire, je me figeais en entendant la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas. Je n'osais surtout pas me retourner en me m'imaginant l'image qu'on devait renvoyer. Moi à cheval sur Lucas, les cheveux ébouriffé et les vêtements totalement débraillés.

Par tous les dieux de tous les temps de toutes les croyances, qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour mériter ça, on devait m'avoir maudit dans toutes mes vies antérieures et futures,… bref.

- Potter puis-je savoir ce que tu fais dans ce bureau et plus précisément sur son propriétaire ? Dit-une voix polaire dans mon dos. Bingo, je ne m'étais pas trompé sur l'identité de celui qui avait ouvert la porte.

Je dois aussi avouer que j'étais assez impressionné par sa rapidité, il avait eu drôlement vite fait. Et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre pour l'instant car cela prouvait qu'il tenait à moi. D'un autre côté je risquais de perdre la vie bien plutôt que je l'avais pensé, ou plutôt espéré.

- Rapide ! S'exclama Lucas tout sourire en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule.

Tu as toujours étais bon en course, mais moins de 5min pour venir ici, tu as sprinté ?

Désolé mais je n'ai pas résisté, dit Lucas en regardant pour sa part derrière moi avec un grand sourire, disant cela il passa une main derrière ma nuque à ma grande horreur. Et son intention n'était certainement pas de m'aider à descendre de ses genoux.

J'étais déjà entrain de prier je ne sais qu'elle divinité pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un mauvais cauchemar, quand je décollais littéralement de Lucas. Bon je n'atterris pas bien loin, sur le bureau en fait. J'ouvrais donc les yeux sur un Draco fulminant.

Il cache bien sa force, me dis-je assez stupidement en me rendant compte que c'était surement mes derniers instants sur terre. Est-ce qu'il allait me battre à mort ? Ou d'abord éventrer Lucas, puis me torturer un peu avant de m'achever.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lucas ?! déclara ce dernier en détachant son regard de moi.

Si c'est une blague elle n'est pas de bon gout et tu en as fait de bien meilleure si je peux me permettre. Alors…

- Prend un siège, je vais te raconter quelques chose qui va certainement t'intéresser et peut être même te faire bien rire, dit-il en me faissant un clin d'œil.

- Draco,… commençais-je en me rendant compte de là ou Lucas voulez aller, il fallait que je gagne un petit répit qui serait sans doute de courte durée amis qui me permettrait de réfléchir à ce que je pourrais bien dire pour me sortir de là.

- Potter silence, nous réglerons ça plus tard et loin de notre chère fouine, dit ce dernier en me relevant pour me coller dans le seul siège de la pièce qui était aussi l'endroit le plus éloigné du journaliste.

Draco s'installa sur l'angle du bureau et je remarquais avec une pointe de jalousie le regard admiratif du journaliste sur mon amant. C'est vrai qu'il était particulièrement beau comme ça. Les cheveux ébouriffé les joues légèrement rosie et les yeux brillant de colère. Je souris doucement en le regardant. Il était dans cet état pour moi. Rien que pour moi. Bonne et mauvaise nouvelle.

- Alors c'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme qui…

- Abrège, coupa mon amant s'attirant nos deux regards surpris.

- Tu n'es pas drôle mais bon. Ton cher et tendre et venus me vois pour rassembler des informations sur ton père dans le but de le faire chanter pour qu'il te fiche la paix. Or il est surement plus mignon qu'intelligent…

- Encore une remarque comme ça et je te mets ma main dans la figure, coupa Draco avec un air qui marquait bien qu'il ne disait pas ça comme ça. Je souriais un peu amusé et flatté qu'il me défende. Cependant entre lui et Lucas j'aurais eu plus tendance à parier sur Lucas s'il devait en venir aux mains, Draco étant bien plus mince.

Soupirant avec une éloquence particulièrement pathétique Lucas retint également un sourire.

- D'accord. Donc même si entre nous ce n'est pas l'amour, j'apprécie assez l'agneau qui te sert d'amant (je lui adressais un grand sourire condescendant, face à son sourire moqueur a mon égard) et je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit. Or je connais ton père et son plan est trop bancal pour ne pas être dangereux.

De plus si tu partais je perdrais un bon filon. Tu es un bon gagne pain en fin de compte.

- Je peux savoir exactement de quoi il parle, dit Draco en tournant les yeux dans ma direction.

Je soupirais un grand coup pour me donner du courage, enfin, ça ne marcha pas vraiment. Mais ça aurait pu. Donc je me redressais un peu plus sur ma chaise et décidais de tout raconter.

Et j'en avais des choses à lui dire, je lui racontais tout, ma colère, ma peur et tout ce dont nous aurions du parler plus tôt… Lucas eu le bon ton de ne rien dire. De ce faire oublier pendant les quelques instants ou je balançais tout à Draco. Et ça me fit de bien, beaucoup de bien, cependant à la fin de ma tirade, Draco ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que :

- Bon.

Je fus étonné et vexé de ce manque de réaction.

Lucas ne disant mots et Draco n'on plus, un silence inconfortable (à mon sens) s'installa.

Draco se contenta de rester là assis, le regard dans le vide. Puis retournant son regard vers moi, il me sourit. Un sourire heureux et sincère, même Lucas sembla étonné.

- Tu es vraiment trop mignon, dit-il laissant Lucas complètement ébahi, stupéfait avant de me poser un petit baiser sur les lévres.

Je souris bêtement, touché par sa remarque. Comme quoi il était bien humain et étonnant.

Je me penchais et attrapais sa main, déposant un baiser sur le dos de celle-ci avec un sourire on ne peut plus niais. Ce que je pouvais être fleur bleue, je me serrais mis des claques. Mais bon en même temps j'aimais bien pouvoir me dire combien j'étais idiot. Combien j'étais amoureux. Ca prouvait que je n'étais pas encore trop aigri par le monde dans lequel j'évoluais pour Draco.

- Heu dites le moi surtout si je gène ? Finit par dire Lucas.

Je crois qu'avec Draco nous avons alors levé le même regard assassin vers ce dernier, mais peut être pas pour les même raison. Enfin le fait est qu'en nous voyant faire Lucas mis les mains devant lui comme pour ce protéger en riant.

Quel…

- Bon on le monte ce cheval de bataille, dit Lucas en croisant les mains derrière la tête, un sourire un peu pervers aux lèvres. Parce que pour l'instant il batifole joyeusement dans la nature.

Je le regardais, mi figue, mi raisin, n'osant pas dire un mot, j'étais coincé entre deux monstres de la répartie. Et je n'allais pas risquer ma peau entre eux, même si j'étais à la base de tout.

- Harry, la terre t'appelle. Draco fais quelques chose on est entrain de la perdre. Dit Lucas en me regardant la tête penchée sur le côté, en faisant claquer les doigt devant mon nez..

Je clignais des yeux et regardais autour de moi. Draco et Lucas me regardaient l'un totalement neutre et l'autre très amusé. Je vous laisse devinais lequel était amusé…

Apparemment j'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées.

- Quoi ? dis-je gêné de leurs regards insistant.

- Ca fait… commença Draco

- Prés de 6 minutes et 32 secondes que tu es dans la lune, conclut Lucas en regardant sa montre sous le regard noir de Draco.

- A part ça…

- Nous étions entrain de nous mettre d'accord pour savoir si cela valait la peine de ce lancer dans cette guerre. Conclut Lucas.

Mon chéri semblait fulminer, pourtant il ne dit mot. Je me demandais bien pourquoi il était si énervé et pourquoi il était autant dans la retenue au vue de ses précédentes réactions.

- Donc…

- Que faisons-nous ?

- Lucas si tu continues à jouer avec mes nerfs, je te promets que je te frappe jusqu'à ce que tu implores mon pardon (je retins un rire en entendant cette phrase). Tu sais bien que ma patience à des limites très fines et depuis tout à l'heure tu danses dessus. Grogna Draco en se penchant dangereusement prés de Lucas.

Un observateur extérieur aurait presque pu croire qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, d'ailleurs…

- Heu, Draco. Promis j'arrête, mais si tu continus comme ça tu vas finir par rendre ton cher Harry jaloux. Qui sait je pourrais céder à mes pulsions et t'embrasser, suggéra ce dernier et souriant dangereusement, ce qui ne fit pas broncher Draco, ce dernier ne reculant pas pour autant.

Je restais bouche bée, non en fait je manquais de m'étouffer quand il mit en pratique ce qu'il venait de dire. Plus encore alors que j'attendais désespérément une réaction de ce dernier, réaction qui ce faisait désespérément attendre. J'allais partir, parce que ce spectacle franchement je m'en serais passé, j'étais trop mal.

Par contre si la réponse ne fut pas immédiate, elle en fut néanmoins assez spectaculaire. Je ne compris pas tout mais le résultat fut que Lucas finit les quatre fers en l'air. Je me levais d'un bond et ceinturais Draco avant qu'il ne saute à nouveau sur ce dernier.

- Holà on ce calme ! Criais-je en soulevant Draco pour le porter le plus loin possible de Lucas.

Ce dernier battant un instant des bras comme un chat furieux.

- waouh je les aime en furie*, rit Lucas en ce relevant son sourire toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres ensanglantées.

Quel idiot pensais-je en souriant.

Je me tournais vers lui pour lui intimer de ce taire. Et bloquais un instant devant son visage. Pour sur, Draco avait une bonne droite et je crois même qu'il l'avait mordu. Sa lèvre inférieure était en sang et sa pommette bien rouge. Je secouais la tête un peu pour me remettre les idées en place.

- Je me demandais si tu embrassais aussi bien qu'Harry, dit Lucas en s'essuyant un filet de sang sur son menton. Et je dois dire que c'est pas trop trop mal.

- Je vais débarrasser la terre de ta misérable personne, éructa Draco alors que je resserrais mon étreinte.

- tigresse quand on touche à son homme*,… ajouta le journaliste en montrant un beau sourire ensanglanté.

- Vous fermez la un peu, redis-je les bras bien serrés autour de la taille de mon amant, ce dernier revenant mine de rien vers Lucas une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

Je me laissais tomber dans le fauteuil Draco fermement emprisonné entre mes bras. Je laissais le soin à Lucas de ce ramasser tout seul, après tout il était assez grand pour prendre mesure de ses actes et en assumer les conséquences. Et aussi de fait à se ramasser tout seul.

- Bon si on ce calmer un peu maintenant. Dis-je quand Lucas fut à nouveau assis.

On laisse tomber, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir ici.

Alors une fois que tout le monde sera calmé on rentrera chacun chez soi.

- Non, maintenant qu'on y est on y reste, déclara Draco en ce tournant vers moi.

Et toi espèce de pervers fait ça encore une fois et je t'arrache les lèvres avec les dents. Gronda t-il en direction de Lucas.

Je devais être dans une dimension parallèle, qu'on me rende mon Draco froid, distant et maitre de lui. Je ne savais pas comment réagir face à cette espèce de boule de nerf. C'était à la fois amusant et inquiétant. Mais je commençais sincèrement à me demander si j'avais eu une bonne idée de venir ici.

- Bien, dis Lucas en reprenant soudain un air bien plus sérieux, en attrapant un classeur, son ordinateur portable, deux CD et une clé USB.

Accrochez-vous parce que ce vous entrez dans l'antre du diable.

* Hercules Walt Disney

* Caméra café

_Salut, je suis encore et toujours en retard, inexcusable,… donc juste une petite précision encore deux chapitre et je clôturais cette histoire ^^. _

_Kiss à tous toutes,…_

**A suivre... :**


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre : **Il n'y a pas de honte à préférer le bonheur

**Auteur :** NarcyssNewAge 712

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est la suite de "La beauté est la marque du Diable" que je conseille de lire pour ceux qui veulent lire cet fic

**Genre :** U.A, Romance,...

**Rating : **euh, K je crois

**Couple :** ... couple principal HP / DM

**Note :** C'est ma deuxième fic et j'espère ne pas décevoir ceux qui me lisent, dans tous les cas je dois dire que je prends beaucoup de plaisir a écrire et que tous les commentaires sur ma façon d'écrire mon étaient très utile.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. -

**Résumé : **Harry est un jeune homme de 22 ans qui dès la fin de ses études est venu s'installer à New York avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Après une ou deux semaine de galère et plus d'une cinquantaine de CV posté ici et là, une personne des ressources humaines lui propose enfin un entretien d'embauche. Le lendemain il ce rend donc au siège du magasine " Elégance " pour un entretien visant le poste d'assistant du rédacteur en chef.

_**Il n'y a pas de honte à préférer le bonheur **_

Chapitre 07

Encore une journée comme les autres à faire un travail rébarbatif, je rentrais les derniers dossiers sur l'ordinateur machinalement, je n'avais plus grand-chose à faire dans la réserve. La plupart du temps quand de nouveaux vêtements arrivaient, Snape les contrôlait lui-même et me donnait juste les informations à classer sur « la chose la plus inutile jamais crée » dixit lui-même, après je pouvais faire quasiment ce que je voulais de mon temps.  
De fait je le passais à hanter les couloirs en discutant avec ceux qui osaient m'adresser la parole. Apparemment être le petit ami de Draco me donnait une aura répulsive et seul se avec qui je m'entendais bien avant m'adressaient la parole. D'ailleurs seul Blaise venait de temps en temps me voir depuis son retour.

Toujours aussi agréable, j'adorais ce gars. Lui au moins ne semblait pas trop perverti par la folie qui rampait dans les couloirs d'« Elégance», sournoise et pernicieuse elle finissait toujours par vous rattraper.

- Harry, montez ça à Draco et demain repos, me dit Snape en arrangeant quelques chemises sur un portant.

Faites ce que vous voulez, menacez le, enfermez le, etc...Mais je ne veux voir aucun de vous deux, compris. Sinon je serais obligé de me venger sur vous, ajouta-t-il arrangeant les cintres.

Je le regardais un peu surpris par sa soudaine apparition. Puis je regardais ce qui m'avait atterri dans les mains. Une tunique noire qui donnait franchement à douter quand à l'âge de celui qui devait la porter. Elle semblait être au bas mot pour un enfant de 14 ans, enfin...  
Je me tournais vers ce dernier, je le croisais si peu alors que j'étais censé être à son service que je le regardais presque fixement chaque fois que je l'avais sous les yeux. Pour me donner bonne conscience sûrement.  
Il portait comme toujours un pantalon droit noir mais, petite fantaisie, aujourd'hui il portait un tee-shirt sans manche (noir bien sûr) qui dévoilait ses bras presque d'opaline. Il était vraiment bien bâti en fait, je me demandais du coup je me demandais s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, car il ne quittait quasiment jamais la réserve.

- Et vous, depuis que je travaille ici, je ne vous ai jamais vu partir en vacances un seul jour, dis-je en m'adossant à une étagère et en le regardant s'agiter comme toujours.

Ce dernier se contenta de me sourire. Chose qui, au final, n'était pas si rare de sa part, le mythe venait peut-être du fait qu'on ne le voyait presque jamais, et qu'il était perfectionniste à la limite du psychopathe. La réserve avait juste hérité de la mauvaise image à cause de sa place dans le sous sol.

- Vous savez bien que je vis ici, me répondit-il en repartant dans les rayonnages.

Je le regardais, et embarquais vers l'étage avec la tunique sous le bras.

Comme souvent ces derniers temps, dès que je mis un pied dans l'ascenseur toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent, plus un bruit.

- Vous pouvez parler je ne mords pas, dis-je en soupirant alors que l'ascenseur redémarrait. Pourtant rien n'y fit, et pas un mot ne fut échangé jusqu'à ce que j'en sorte.

Je souris à Théo en arrivant devant son bureau, je saluais la nouvelle assistante de Draco que je la croisais dans les couloirs.

Les portes étant fermées, je posais mes fesses moulées dans un jean si serré qu'il me faisait une deuxième peau, contre mon ancien bureau, son occupante n'étant pas là alors autant en profiter. Je pestais contre l'instrument de torture qui était entrain de me couper la circulation dans les jambes.

- Pourquoi les portes sont fermées ? Demandais-je d'une voix un peu morne en essayant de penser à autre chose.

- Je ne sais pas, il est au téléphone avec quelqu'un sur sa ligne privée, répondit Pansy en pianotant sur son ordinateur.

Soupirant, j'attendais. En fait j'attendais en tout et pour tout près d'une demi-heure dans le silence. Bercé par le bruit des touches du clavier de Pansy.  
Cependant je commençais à en avoir un peu marre et mal, du coup me penchant par-dessus le bureau sur lequel j'étais posé, j'attrapais le téléphone. (Je n'avais pas de place dans les poches de mon jean, je n'aurais même pas pu y glisser du papier à cigarette tant il était serré).

Je l'avais laissé en bas en pensant ne pas en avoir pour longtemps, ce qui normalement aurait du être le cas. Je n'avais qu'à laisser la tunique et repartir, mais je voulais aussi parler un peu Draco avant d'aller le récupérer, Draco avait toujours des choses à finir avant de partir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda mon ancienne collègue en me regardant, haussant ses sourcils parfaitement épilés.

- Je téléphone à Draco pour savoir si je peux entrer dans son bureau sans risquer de dormir sur le canapé les trois prochains mois, dis-je négligemment en me régalant de la voir devenir rouge et se repencher sur son clavier aussi sec.

J'attendais quelques tonalités en tendant l'oreille pour voir s'il sonnait dans le bureau. Pas de réponse, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Je reposais le combiné et après une seconde et demie de réflexion je me levais et entrebâillais la porte de son bureau pour finalement entrer doucement en refermant la porte derrière moi.

La pièce semblait vide, pourtant je ne pensais pas que Pansy me mente en me disant qu'il y était. Ce n'était pas son genre, et surtout le bureau de Draco était toujours ouvert sauf cas exceptionnel.

Fouillant la pièce du regard je finis par apercevoir un téléphone portable éteint sur le bureau. A cette vue mon cœur manqua un battement, Draco n'éteignait jamais son téléphone. J'apercevais quelques mèches qui dépassaient du bureau, je me précipitais vers lui, me jetant à genoux devant le corps prostré de mon amant.  
L'attrapant par les épaules je le collais à moi.

- Ton père encore ? Demandais-je tristement.

Depuis quelques jours, ce dernier avait tendance à lui téléphoner, le harcelant sans cesse pour que Draco cède et accepte de laisser « Elégance » pour reprendre sa place au sein de la « Slypherin »  
J'aurais aimé en finir, je voulais tant que tout ça s'arrête. Mais j'avais peur, si peur. Serré l'un contre l'autre, nous restâmes quelques instants dans cette position. En fait on reste jusqu'à ce que la douleur ne m'oblige à changer de position (foutu pantalon)

- On rentre à la maison, dis-je en nous relevant. Snape ne veux plus nous voir ni l'un ni l'autre et tu le connais. Il vaut mieux ne pas lui désobéir. Donc demain, repos pour tout les deux. Dis-je en souriant

Draco acquiesça tout en restant contre moi, il avait encore maigri ces derniers temps. Je me demandais pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Et malgré le pincement qui torturait mon cœur ces derniers jours je ne dis rien. J'étais devenu lâche par amour. Et combien je me haïssais pour ça. Je le laissais reprendre ses esprits doucement puis lui donnais rendez-vous en bas dans une dizaine de minutes, le temps qu'il ce recompose une mine neutre.

En sortant je demandais à Pansy une voiture pour nous deux et allais chercher mes affaires. Ici tout reposait sur l'apparence aussi rien de transparaître. J'étais fatigué.

**Lendemain en début de matinée  
**

- Harry ton téléphone sonne ! cria Draco depuis le hall.

Ce dernier partait courir. Encore. Et moi je le laissais faire. Attrapant le dit téléphone qui en effet s'évertuait à sonner, je vis le nom d'Hermione. Je crois que jamais de toute ma vie je n'avais été aussi heureux d'avoir son appel.

- Hermione comment vas-tu ? dis-je d'une voix fatigué mais heureuse.

- Toi j'ai envie de te tuer ! Tu peux pas donner des nouvelles comme tout le monde?! Parce qu'à la limite que tu ne nous en donne plus à nous, c'est pas très grave, mais Sirius est chez nous ! Parce qu'il n'arrive pas à te joindre ! dit-elle d'un ton invraisemblablement hargneux.

- Pardon ! Hurlais-je presque.

J'entendis vaguement Draco me demandait si tout allé bien puis un bruit dans l'escalier. Ce dernier avait du entendre mon cri. Je le voyais entrer dans la chambre et s'asseoir sur ses pieds devant moi, l'air inquiet.

- Hermione je suis terriblement désolé. Dis-je en me reprenant ma conversation avec Hermione en me promettant de plus faire attention à mes amis. C'est vrai que ces dernier temps je les avais négligé. Je m'escusais encore peu avant qu'elle en me coupe pour crier à Sirius de ce tenir tranquille.

Depuis combien de temps ?

- Disons une dizaine d'heure. Donc si tu pouvais venir le chercher parce que, malgré qu'il soit très intéressant, il commence à me taper sur les nerfs. Tu es chez Draco ou je l'envoie à l'hôtel, ce qui ne va pas lui faire plaisir vu la tête qu'il tire, rit-elle.

- Heu attends, dis-je, trop sonné par la nouvelle pour répondre.

Je baissais les yeux sur mon amant, qui lui attendait patiemment que je lui explique ce qui se passait.

- Mon parrain est ici, je ne sais pas où le loger ?! dis-je à Draco un peu paniqué.  
Il est hors de question que j'habite avec lui, ajoutais-je en me souvenant avec horreur les quelques fois où j'avais vécu avec lui.

L'hôtel est également hors de question.

- Il y a Snape, répondit tout simplement Draco en se relevant.

Chez Snape ?! Mais il voulait que Sirius se fasse tuer! Quoique d'un autre coté ça m'ôterais un poids de la conscience. Non mais à quoi je pensais ?! Merde Sirius à New-York, mais j'allais craquer ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait tous à si mettre en même temps.

- Tu crois qu'il sera d'accord ?, dis-je en en trouvant pas d'autre alternative. Siruis ne supportait pas d'être seul depuis qu'il était sortit de prison (étrange non). Mais une seule fois on l'avait laissé seul chez lui à Londres, jamais plus on ne l'avais laissé seul.

- Va le chercher et quand tu reviendras, tu verras, tout sera réglé, dit Draco en sortant de la chambre, sans me demander d'explication plus pousser.

Je transmettais le message à Hermione et enfilais une paire de chaussure. Je fis le tour de l'appartement et trouvais mon cher et tendre dans le salon, le téléphone à l'oreille. Il me fit un doux sourire. La seule chose positive c'est qu'au moins il ne pensait pas à son pére et n'était pas partit courir.

Je prenais le métro faisant le chemin vers mon ancien appartement avec un léger gout de nostalgie.

Sirius à New-York, chez Snape. Par tous les saints, quel monde de fous. Le métro n'était pas bien plein, j'espérais qu'il y aurait autant de monde pour le retour parce que Sirius était pire qu'un gamin. Et encore un gamin on lui met une fessée, mais pas à un homme de plus de 35 ans.

Perdu dans mes pensées j'arrivais chez Ron et Hermione et sonnait d'une main pleine d'appréhension.  
La porte s'ouvrit et une main m'attira à l'intérieur, et, avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je me retrouvais à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Je dus faire quelques moulinets de bras pour rétablir mon équilibre avant de me retrouver dans les bras de Sirius qui me vrilla les tympans en hurlant.

- Mon poussin adoré, pourquoi tu ne réponds plus à mes lettres ou à mes coups de fils ? J'étais si inquiet! Alors comme çà tu vas me loger ? dit mon parrain avec ses grands yeux bleus brillants comme des lanternes.

- Heu oui, Hermione ? Dis-je me décollant de mon parrain.

- Potter ? Comment allez-vous depuis le temps que nous ne vous avons pas vu ? Nous avons presque cru que vous étiez mort, dit-elle en s'adossant au chambranle de la porte.

- Je suis désolé mais en ce moment nous sommes dans une passe très particulière et difficile avec Draco. Donc je n'ai pas la tête à ça, mais je te promets un super dîner rien que tous les 3 comme avant dès que je me serai sorti de ce bazar. S'il te plait prends-moi en pitié, dis-je décollant à nouveau ma sangsue de parrain. Je te jure que j'ai une très très bonne raison, dis-je en priant pour qu'elle accepte ce n'était pas le moment de perdre mais amis.

- C'est la dernière des dernière fois. Dit-elle. Embarque moi ce petit c** avant qu'il ne passe par la fenêtre.  
Mais avant tu veux boire quelque chose ? me dit-elle en me regardant gentiment.

Je m'accordais un petit quart d'heure pour boire le café avec elle est discuter. Je souriais en l'écoutant me parler des projets qu'elle et Ron avait en tête, apparemment je n'allais pas tarder à devoir leur trouver un cadeau de mariage. Je l'embrassais et profiter de son étreinte quelques minutes avant d'embarquais mon parrain et sa valise dans le métro.

Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Je n'avais pas vraiment intérêt à l'amener à « Elégance » il allait faire un malheur.  
Une peau halée par le soleil, de grands yeux bleus saphir, une superbe crinière châtain et une aura chaleureuse et attirante, le tout avec un corps sculpté par une personnalité survoltée.  
D'ailleurs étrangement il ne disait pas un mot, et il ne dit pas un mot de plus pendant les dix première minutes que nous passâmes ensemble. Puis:

- Chez qui tu me loges ? Je, tu sais que je n'aime pas particulièrement loger à l'hôtel mais bon, dit-il un peu froidement. Tu habites chez ton amant maintenant ? Demanda-t-il de suite après comme s'il voulait me faire croire qu'il ce fichait de là ou j'allais l'envoyer.

- Je n'ai pas eu la tête à mettre tout le monde au courant, je ne voulais pas faire de fausse joie à qui que ce soit. Dis-je, et ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge.

Donc je vais te faire un résumé, je sors et j'habite chez mon ancien patron, que je vais te présenter dès que nous serons revenus et tu logeras chez mon patron actuel qui est le parrain de Draco, dis-je en attrapant sa valise pour descendre du métro.

- Ok c'est étrange mais je te fais confiance, dit-il en m'emboîtant le pas visiblement rassuré par la perspective d'avoir un toit et quelqu'un à embêter.

Sautillant à nouveau je fus soulager de voir doucement mais sûrement la porte d'entrée se dessiner. Dieu merci, il ne nous était rien arrivé encore. Je poussais Sirius à l'intérieur en soupirant, m'adossant contre la porte en soupirant à nouveau. Pas de catastrophe pour l'instant, c'était pas mal.

- Béni soit n'importe quel être supérieur, merci, merci, merci. Psalmodiais-je sous le regard amusé de Sirius.

Je fermais les yeux quelques instant pour profitais de ma joie mais quand je les rouvrais je me cogner la tête contre le linteau en reculant face à celle de mon parrain, quasiment contre mon nez.

- Tient toi bien, t'as plus 8 ans ! Dis-je le poussant.

- Harry, tu es là ? dit Draco du salon.

- Oui, il y a mon parrain, on arrive. Au fait c'est bon pour le logement ? Demandais-je en embarquant celui-ci avec moi.

Je montais les marches deux à deux en le tirant par le col.

Snape était assis dans le salon, sur le canapé, avec un air… satisfait. Mais la chose la plus étonnante fut son changement d'attitude. Je me tournais vers Draco qui lui aussi était intrigué et vers Sirius qui avait blanchi.

- Severus ? Harry c'est chez lui que tu m'envoi !? dit ce dernier en me regardant avec de grands yeux écarquillé.

J'hochais la tête et me tournais vers Draco, je remarquais alors que Snape s'était levé. Et pourquoi l'avait-il appelé ainsi ?

- Après réflexion je pense que je préfère encore que tu me colles des stagiaires dans les pattes plutôt ! dit-il froidement. Trouvez lui une niche n'importe où mais je pas chez moi.

- Tu n'as pas changé, dit Sirius en faisant un pas dans la direction de Snape.

Mais maintenant que je t'ai en face je ne vais pas te laisser partir, non. Pas encore. Cette fois tu vas m'écouter et on va mettre les choses à plat.

Ce dernier ce rapprochait de plus en plus de Snape, j'allais m'asseoir prés de Draco. Comment Snape et Sirius pouvaient-ils se connaître ? Je posais doucement la question à mon amant en prenant délicatement sa main pour la caresser.

- Je sais juste qu'il accompagné souvent ma mère lors de ses voyages. Et je sais qu'elle a beaucoup travaillé en Angleterre. Peut être ce sont-ils rencontrés là-bas, me dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

- Peut être, Sirius est toujours resté célibataire et quand je lui demandais pourquoi il m'a toujours dit qu'il avait laissé passer sa chance, répondis-je en me calant contre lui.

J'étais un peu désolé pour Sirius et surtout pour Snape qui semblait être plus que mal à l'aise. Mais ce petit intermède dans nos vies était plus que bien venu.

C'était franchement bizarre et amusant de voir mon parrain dans ses petits souliers. Ce n'était pas quelques chose de courant, rien ne semblait jamais pouvoir l'atteindre derriére sa bonne humeur.

- Bien que la mémoire humaine soit sélective, je trouve ton attitude écœurante. Je ne pense pas que tu es oublié et dans le cas contraire je ne souhaite pas en parler avec toi.

- Je n'ai pas oublié mais j'étais ivre ce jour-là, et depuis je regrette chaque jour ce que j'ai fait. Mais tu as disparu du jour au lendemain sans que j'ai pu t'expliquer quoi que ce soit et je n'est pas pu te chercher à cause de… à cause de cette foutu erreur judiciaire qui m'a pourri 7 ans de ma vie, dit Sirius en le poursuivant autour du canapé sur lequel nous étions.

La conversation semblait mal, très mal partie entre ces deux la. D'un autre côté j'étais estomaqué qu'il parle de son emprisonnement. C'était quelque chose de tabou devant lui. Une erreur terrible selon les journaux, mais personne ne pouvait comprendre la douleur qu'il avait du ressentir quand on l'avait arrêté pour meurtres. Tout ça à cause d'une querelle d'adolescent avec un gars complètement dérangé qui avait finis par ce trahir dans un bar.

Dire que si l'homme à qu'il c'était vanté d'avoir fait porter le chapeau d'un meurtre à Sirius n'avait pas eu le bon sens d'aller en parler à la police, il y serait encore. Ces blessures là étaient encore fraîches. Il n'en parlait jamais et ne laissait rien voir, mais il était profondément bléssé.  
Aussi voyant que ça allait dégénérer je me levais pour me mettre entre les deux. Je ne voulais pas que Snape dise des mots malheureux ou que Sirius lui colle son poing dans la figure.

- Sirius il vaudrait peut être mieux que tu loges à l'hôtel je prendrais une chambre pour nous deux, dis-je en me plaçant bien en face de lui pour qu'il ne regarde plus Snape.

- Sev, donne-moi une chance, j'en ai besoin, s'il te plait, dit-il en se décalant un peu.

Jamais de toute ma vie je n'avais vu mon parrain aussi suppliant. Il devait vraiment être mordu pour faire la carpette à ce point. Et soudain l'évidence me frappa de plein fouet, peut-être que Snape avait un copain ?!  
Je jetais un coup d'œil à Draco, qui lui souriait doucement en tapotant les coussins à côté de lui. Il devait savoir des choses que je ne savais pas.

Soupirant une énième fois j'allais m'affaler sur le canapé.

A peine avais-je posé mes fesses sur les coussins que les lèvres de Sirius allèrent s'écraser sur celle de Snape et comment dire, logiquement le poing de Snape partit dans la figure de mon parrain.

Sans ce démonter Sirius se jeta sur lui, pendant un instant j'eu peur qu'il ne ce mettent à ce battre. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas vraiment l'idée de mon parrain. Qui une fois qu'il eu bloqué Snape au sol, l'embrassa sauvagement.  
Je restais bouche bée, et c'est Draco qui toussa poliment pour nous rappeler à leur bon souvenir avant qu'il ne pousse les chose plus loin sur le sol du salon.

Chose qui ne sembla pas gêner Sirius au contraire de Snape, qui l'envoya bouler un peu plus loin sur le plancher.

- Il peut venir chez moi, mais uniquement pour quelques jours, dit-il en arrangeant ses vêtements et ses cheveux.

- Bien sur, je n'en n'attendais pas moins de toi, dit Draco en retenant un sourire amusé.

Je me permis de pouffer un peu. J'étais moins classe que Draco mais ces deux là feraient un couple explosif. Certainement le plus passionné qu'il puisse exister sur terre. Et au final un couple rudement bien assorti. Parce que j'étais prés à mettre ma main à couper que Sirius finirait par faire céder Snape.  
Ils étaient partis en se disputant comme des gamins, chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginée de la part de Snape. Une fois que nous fûmes sûrs qu'ils étaient partis, nous nous mîmes à rire au premier regard que nous échangeâmes.

- Qui aurait cru ça ?! Dis-je en me laissant tomber à côté de Draco qui riait doucement.

Je me tournais vers lui, et observais ses yeux brillants et ses joues rouges. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri comme ça. Je me penchais et happais ses lèvres, doucement et tendrement, nos mains se cherchant. Assoiffés, nous étions assoiffés l'un de l'autre.  
Nous fîmes l'amour comme jamais. Sur le canapé du salon. Son corps se cambrant contre le mien, mes mains se perdant sur son corps et nos souffles caressant nos peaux exacerbées par un trop plein d'amour.

Je dormis comme un loir après ça.  
Je ne me réveillais qu'à 14h, Draco serré contre moi.  
Je le regardais, serein, détendu. Finalement cette rencontre entre Sirius et Snape était une bonne chose. J'espérais quand même qu'ils n'allaient pas s'entre-tuer avant de ce décider à sortir ensemble.

_**  
**_**_POV SNAPE, FLASH BACK_**

Après avoir fait promettre à Draco quelques petites choses, enfin surtout après les lui avoir fait mettre par écrits. Je lui avais promis d'héberger le parrain d'Harry pour la durée de son séjour à Londres. Le papier promettant les pleins pouvoirs sur la direction de la réserve à « Elégance », plié soigneusement au fond de ma poche. Je dois avouer que j'étais assez fier de moi.

J'attendais donc le fameux inviter surprise, et je dois dire que je ne fus pas déçu.

- Severus ? Harry c'est chez lui que tu m'envoi !?

Qu'avais-je bien pu faire et à qui pour manquer de chance à ce point. Car s'il y avait bien une personne que je ne pensais pas revoir un jour c'était lui.

Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, toujours aussi beau. Mon dieu combien je le détestais.

- Après réflexion je pense que je préfère encore que tu me colles des stagiaires dans les pattes plutôt ! dis-je en tentant désespérément de contrôler ma voix pour ne pas lui donner la satisfaction, de voir qu'il m'atteignait encore. Trouvez lui une niche n'importe où mais pas chez moi.

- Tu n'as pas changé, dit-il en avançant vers moi.

Mais maintenant que je t'ai en face je ne vais pas te laisser partir, non. Pas encore. Cette fois tu vas m'écouter et on va mettre les choses à plat.

J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite Harry et Draco, sans le quitter des yeux.

Ils étaient assis l'un contre l'autre, profitant du spectacle. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment mon cas. Face à l'avancer non désirée de la « personne » en face de moi, je reculais d'un ou deux pas.

- "ils ce sont peut être rencontrés en Angleterre…"

S'ils savaient.

- « …Sirius est toujours resté célibataire ... »

Tans mieux pour lui, personnellement si j'avais trouvé quelqu'un pour partager ma vie j'aurais sauté sur l'occasion.

- Bien que la mémoire humaine soit sélective, je trouve ton attitude écœurante. Je ne pense pas que tu es oublié et dans le cas contraire je ne souhaite pas en parler avec toi. Dis-je la gorge nouée et les lèvres pincées.

- Je n'ai pas oublié mais j'étais ivre ce jour-là, et depuis je regrette chaque jour ce que j'ai fait. Mais tu as disparu du jour au lendemain sans que j'ai pu t'expliquer quoi que ce soit et je n'est pas pu te chercher à cause de… à cause de cette foutu erreur judiciaire qui m'a pourri 7 ans de ma vie, dit Sirius en le poursuivant autour du canapé sur lequel nous étions.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?!

Je lui en ai toujours voulu ne pas avoir essayé de me retenir, de ne pas avoir fait un geste vers moi. Et s'il disait vrai, il n'avait plus l'âge de faire des bobards pareil. N'est-ce pas ?

- Sirius il vaudrait peut être mieux que tu loges à l'hôtel, dit Harry en se plaçant entre nous.

Il n'était pas si bête finalement, mentalement je le remerciais de sa tentative de me tirer de cette situation.  
Mais malgré moi j'hésitais. J'avais tant envie qu'il vienne chez moi, cela faisait un assez long moment que je n'avais pas eu de compagnie dans mon lit et il avait toujours ce charme qui m'avait fait baisser ma garde autrefois.

- Sev, donnes-moi une dernière chance, dit ce dernier sans écouter son neveu.

Tout dans son attitude me faisait souffrir. Il aurait été tellement plus simple qu'il m'oublie, qu'il refasse sa vie.

Je ne compris pas de suite le pourquoi du comment mais les lèvres de Sirius ce retrouvèrent sur les miennes sans que je ne comprenne vraiment. Les dents serrées mon cœur ce mit à battre plus fort, presque douloureusement. Ne pas réagir ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de voir qu'il m'affectait. Cependant mon poing partit s'écraser sur sa joue.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est qu'il ce jetterais sur moi. J'eu le souffle coupé quand mon dos rencontra le sol, nos corps écrasé l'un contre l'autre. Son souffle effleurant mon visage, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur qui fit bouillir mon sang. J'eus l'impression de nous revoir quelques années en arrière. J'étais encore amoureux de ce crétin. De fait quand il nos lèvres ce rencontrèrent à nouveau, je lui rendais son baiser avec toute la haine, la rage et la douleur que j'avais ressenti durant tout ce temps.

Draco toussa discrètement au bout de quelques instants. J'éjectais Sirius de sur moi et me relevais en remettant mes habits en place. Il n'y avait bien que lui pour me faire manquer à la bienséance.

- Il peut venir chez moi, mais uniquement pour quelques jours, dis-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

Avant de me rendre compte de ce que je venais de dire. Non il ne pouvait pas venir chez moi, cependant je me mordais la langue pour ne pas me reprendre. Surtout ne pas paraître troublé.

_**  
**_**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

_**POV SNAPE**_

Après ça j'avais tourné les talons, laissant nos filleuls respectifs en tête à tête.  
J'étais à pied, n'habitant pas très loin et je fus convaincu du bien fait de la marche quand Sirius s'étala de tout son long après avoir raté la marche du trottoir.  
Je ris un peu sans pour autant l'aider à se relever.

- Tu es beau quand tu ris, dit-il en se penchant à mon oreille, posant ses mains sur mes hanches. Tu m'as manqués toutes ces années.

- Garde tes mains dans tes poches, il va te falloir plus que des belles paroles pour rattraper l'affaire, dis-je en montant les marches de mon perron, sans me retourner.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je t'assure que tu me pardonneras, je peux être le plus doux, adorable et inventif des petits amis. Susurra-t-il en me collant contre la porte une fois à l'intérieur.

Et la seule chose que je pu penser fut : pourquoi pas. Après tout c'est vrai nous n'avions plus vingt ans. Il avait peut être changé. Alors je me laissais faire, après tout j'avais envie de me redécouvrir cette passion sauvage qu'il m'avait si brutalement repris.

Ce n'est que quand sa main commença à s'égarer trop prés de la fermeture de mon pantalon que je le repoussais de toute mes force.

- Non, ça ne sera pas si facile, dis-je en réarrangeant mais vêtements.

Assis sur le sol, il me regardait. Je pouvais presque sentir son sang battre dans ses veines tans son regard était bouillant de colère.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on a passé l'âge ! Alors il est hors de question que je reparte en te sachant ici. Rentre toi bien ça dans le crane mon cœur, dit-il en ce relevant. J'ai perdu trop de temps et il est hors de question que tu m'en fasses perdre, je veux une réponse claire. Est-ce que tu veux de moi ou non ?

Devant mon silence, il reprit de plus belle en me plaquant contre le mur alors que j'allais partir vers la cuisine.

- M**** on n'a plus vingt ans Sev' c'est avec toi que je passer le reste de ma vie. Et je ne crois pas m'avancer en disant que je t'ai manqué moi aussi.

Je tentais de reprendre une respiration normale, les larmes me montant aux yeux.

Je ne sais plus comment mais on a finit dans mon lit sans rien faire d'autre que de nous caresser. Nous redécouvrant comme des adolescents.

Je crois qu'au final il avait raison moi aussi je n'avais plus vingt ans il était peut être temps de passer à autre chose.

_**FIN POV SNAPE**_

- Qui aurait cru qu'ils se connaissaient ? me dit doucement Draco en se lovant dans mais bras.

- Comme tu dis, enfin j'espère qu'ils vont ce réconcilier car sinon ils vont être insupportable.

Acquiesçant en silence Draco attrapa une de mes mains pour la caresser doucement, je souris devant ce geste assez amusant. Puis comme s'il avait une alarme pour m'ennuyer mon téléphone ce mis à sonner.

Je soupirais en décrochant. Pour évidement tomber sur Lucas.

- Une raison, je veux une excellente raison pour ne pas raccrocher, dis-je un peu (carrément en fait) énervé.

« - La raison pour laquelle Lucius veut tans que Draco reprenne son entreprise, quit à faire des coups bas » répondit la voix satisfaite de Lucas.

Pour le coup je me redressais presque d'un bon, je me retins parce que je ne pense pas que Draco aurait apprécié de ce retrouver part terre les quatre fers en l'air. Même avec une excellente raison.

D'ailleurs ce dernier me regardait interrogateur.

- Lucas, dis-je en plaçant une main sur le combiné.

Je suis toute ouïe, dis-je en me reconcentrant sur la conversation téléphonique.

« - Eh bien, je suis devant votre porte donc si vous pouviez m'ouvrir on pourrait en parler plus tranquillement » dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. J'eu une ou deux seconde de battement avant que la sonnette ne retentisse. Et que Draco ne me donne une pichenette sur l'épaule en arquant un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

Je raccrochais en me tournant vers mon amant.

- Lucas est devant la porte et il des informations sur ton père. Dis-je mécaniquement en allant ouvrir.

Ce n'est qu'en revenant dans le salon avec l'autre animal mal faisant que je compris que j'avais raté quelques chose parce qu'à la tête que faisait Draco, je senti de suite que j'avais fait quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas plut, mais alors vraiment pas plut du tout. Etrangement Lucas ne dit rien.

- Bonsoir Lucas, dit-il froidement.

- Bonsoir Draco, répondit ce dernier d'une voix très professionnelle.

Tu préfères que je repasse ? Demanda ce dernier devant l'ambiance polaire que Draco venait d'instaurer.

Devant le silence de ce dernier, je me sentis de plus en plus mal à l'aise ce qui devait aussi être le cas de Lucas car il me lança un regard un peu énervé. Que je dois l'avouer ne compris.

Par contre le signe de tête en direction de Draco je le compris enfin je crois car à mon haussement d'épaules il sembla dépité. Notre petit manége continua un petit moment.

- Dis te le moi si je vous dérange. Dit Draco en soupirant.

Qu'as-tu découvert pour venir jusque chez moi, dit-il un peu moins agressivement.

- Ton père va mourir, dit Lucas de but en blanc.

Le peu de couleur sur le coup de Draco partit et j'eu peur pendant quelques instant qu'il ne tombe dans les pommes. Je dois dire que moi aussi j'étais assez choqué et je ne le connaissais pas énormément. D'ailleurs le peu que je connaissais de lui ne me donnait pas envie d'en connaître plus.

Mais ce n'était pas mon genre de me réjouir pour quelque chose comme ça.

- Si c'est une blague je te jure que je te refais le portrait, souffla Draco le teint toujours livide.

- Je sais que mon humour laisse parfois à désirer, mais jamais je ne ferais une blague d'aussi mauvais gout. Et d'ailleurs j'ai pris de gros risque pour avoir cette information.

J'allais m'installer prés de Draco le prenant dans mes bras malgré ses protestations. Et d'un signe de tête indiquais le fauteuil à Lucas.

Posant son sac prés lui Lucas ce frotta les yeux. Lui aussi semblait fatigué par cette affaire. Et pour la première fois je me rendis compte des efforts qu'avais du faire ce dernier car après tout il n'avait aucune raison valable de faire tout ça.

Il sortit une pochette de son sac et commença à trier des papiers à l'intérieur.

- Comme je disais à Harry. Je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle il ce fait de plus en plus pressant dans son désir de te voir prendre sa succession. Il souffre d'une insuffisance cardiaque, et d'après son dossier médical ça était diagnostiquer il y a plusieurs années. Et selon les notes des médecins il aurait du mourir il y a bien 5 ans.

Cependant après un nouvel examen ils ce sont aperçu que son état est entrain de ce détériorer assez rapidement. Je suis désolé mais même si c'est un bel enfoiré. Je le comprends.

J'attrapais le dossier qu'il tendait.

_J'en ai marre des déménagements !!! _

_Désolé la suite dans à peu prés les même délais voir moins vu que j'ai presque fini le chapitre. Kiss et bonne vacance à ceux qui partentet ceux qui restent aussi bien sur.  
_


End file.
